


How To Drown In The Desert

by wordswithdragons



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, they are idiots and in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordswithdragons/pseuds/wordswithdragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conducting a diplomatic mission on a nearby planet, Shiro and Allura have to pretend to be married to build rapport with the locals. Easier said than done―especially when they just happen to be secretly in love with each other. Fake relationship AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Knockout

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Conducting a diplomatic mission on a nearby planet, Shiro and Allura have to pretend to be married to build rapport with the locals. Easier said than done―especially when they just happen to be secretly in love with each other. Fake relationship AU  
> Rating: High T for possible sexual scenes later on, possible language, etc.  
> Timeline: post-season 1 finale, about a year later. Disregards all of future season 2, obviously.  
> Pairings: Shallura, very mild Klance

_for_ rolierose _,_  
_who's comic inspired this story._

CHAPTER ONE: Knockout

* * *

Allura, like most Alteans, respected privacy. It was an important component of any relationship, having sturdy boundaries. One would never walk in on another Altean cleaning their ears, after all, and many acts like changing and bathing that were commonplace among many species―but now being one of two Alteans left, she couldn't help but wonder how Earthlings could be so incredibly comfortable with each other in those private acts.

Lance and Hunk kept the bathroom door open when it was the two of them, and Keith would wear Lance's baggy shirts whenever they were doing laundry and had none of his own. And the whole team, Shiro included, would carry Pidge back to bed when they fell asleep, the blue glow of their tablet illuminating their face. It was a kind of intimacy, a show of vulnerability, that was nearly foreign to her by now. She couldn't always let her guard down around Coran, even, when he looked to her for leadership the way he did, even though he was technically her advisor. How was it that the Paladins did so with ease around one another?

Coran didn't seem to share her curiosity. "They're Earthlings, princess," he had said in regards to her questions. "Of course they're going to do things differently than we do. Besides," he stroked at his mustache, "it just means they're comfortable with each other. A bonding experience of sorts."

If it was team bonding, she'd just have to get used to it. And she did.

She got used to finding her Paladins piled on top of each other, snoring and sleeping peacefully after a long day. They stole each other's food and clothing―there wasn't much to go around, in that regard―in between missions and training. The closer they became, the easier time they had forming Voltron, and the stronger their bond was, the stronger Voltron could fight.

She had no complaints, even if her curiosity never really went away.

"Have you noticed it?" she asked Shiro one day.

She had found him wandering the castle, as they were both prone to do on sleepless nights. They had gotten used to staying up with one another in a gentle kind of silence. This night was no different, sitting side by side in the observatory room, the outer ceiling peeled back, revealing all the glory of the stars behind thick layers of see-through glass.

"The bond between you and the other Paladins is getting stronger," she told him.

"We're getting better," he confirmed, sounding relieved. He tore his eyes away from the stars. "I guess if anyone knew how to measure strength, it'd be you." A soft smile played at his lips as they both thought to the time she had thrown him across a room to safety, even if the circumstances had been hardly humourous when it was happening.

She didn't know exactly when it had started, but she had been paying a lot of attention to his lips lately. It was rather distracting.

She smiled at him. "You're a good leader, Shiro."

A light pink dusted his cheeks, easier to see in the dark because of the untouched line of his scar across the bridge of his nose. "Not as good as you."

"I was trained for it since birth. You were thrust into this rather suddenly..." Her eyes dropped to his arm, and the white shock of hair that fell across his forehead. She had never known him as anything else, but it was still all too easy to imagine the man he had been, a tad less serious and far happier, without the weight of the universe on his shoulders. A weight she had given him. "Do you ever regret it? Becoming a paladin of Voltron?"

Shiro studied her for a moment. "No," he said quietly. "I wouldn't be able to rest anyway, knowing that Zarkon and the Galra are hurting more people the same way they hurt me. After what they did to Pidge's family. At least I'm doing something, now. Besides, if I wasn't a paladin... I never would have met you."

Her breath caught in her throat.

"Or Coran or the boys or Pidge," Shiro added hastily, but it didn't make the blush on her cheeks fade. He forced his gaze back up to the sky, his eyes shining with starlight. He gave a huge yawn, burying it in the crook of his arm. "It's late," he said drowsily, moving to his feet. He offered her a hand. "We should probably get to bed."

She let her fingers linger in his before letting go. "Good night Shiro. Thank you for speaking with me."

"Always a pleasure, princess."

So yes, Allura respected privacy, and boundaries, and reputations, and everything else that she was supposed to, keeping up barriers between herself and the other paladins. She was their leader in equal regards to Shiro, after all, which was maybe why it was a little easier to let him in and see her as something other than the strong, capable woman she usually was. She was safe with him, and she appreciated it more than she could ever tell him.

Still, letting him escort her back to her room teetered on a kind of intimacy she hadn't had for a very long time, and she wondered if he knew it. If he cared.

Her hand rested on the doorknob for a moment, and he smiled at her. Her heart fluttered like butterfly wings, swooping and soaring over fields of juniberries.

"Sleep well, princess," he said happily.

She returned the smile. "You too, Shiro."

So yes, Allura respected privacy, and the boundaries she had set for herself―especially in regards to her relationship with Shiro.

Which is why she couldn't believe she had forgotten to knock on his door the following morning. She simply barged in like a madwoman, her hair swept away from her eyes in a large bun, a tablet in hand.

"Hey Shiro," she kept one hand on the doorway of his room once the doors slid open for her. She could go anywhere she pleased in the castle, the whole ship tied to her life-force. She kept her eyes glued to the tablet, going over the information written on it. "Coran gave me some coordinates from a planet nearby, and we need a little more information about it." She lifted her eyes from the tablet, quickly scanning his bedroom. He wasn't asleep, or on the floor doing pushups the way he usually was. "So we need you to―"

Shiro was standing next to his bed, shirtless, with a towel draped over the back of his neck. He must have been training, as there were beads of sweat collecting on his jaw and chest, one hand rubbing the damp towel into the back of his sweaty neck.

Allura's brain short-circuited.

"―help...me...with..." Her voice died in her throat and for a second she just let herself gawk at him. He was far more than lean muscle, his body well defined and chiseled, the lines of his stomach and chest and arms hard and strong.

Shiro blushed furiously, eyes widening in alarm once he caught sight of her. " _Princess_? I'm sorry," he choked out. "I-I didn't hear you calling. I'll be ready in a minute."

Still, she stared at him. Self-consciousness crawled up his throat. Was it his scars? He knew there were scattered all over his body, long and pink and ugly, risen lines of marred flesh. A sign of his torture at Galra hands. Or was it his arm, completely barred, and she could see the place where metal met skin?

"A-Allura?" he very nearly squeaked. "Princess?"

She seemed to snap out of it, her cheeks reddening as she held the tablet up to cover the lower half of her face, and he realized she was embarrassed, but not disgusted _._ A wave of relief broke over him, despite everything. He didn't think he could stand it if Allura looked at him as though he was ugly.

"Oh yeah!" she said quickly. "It's okay, I just wanted to share some muscles with you, but if you are busy, it's abbs―" She caught her second slip up, even as her heartbeat just kept on increasing. She plastered on an easy going smile and hoped she didn't look as flustered as she felt. "Absolutely fine by me." She started edging back into the hallway, and out the door. "Anyway―take your time, I'll be in the main hallway if you need something, goodbye!"

She couldn't have gotten out of there fast enough. Cheeks burning and head spinning, she speed-walked down to the main hallway, and held the tablet up to her flaming face. Muscles? _Abs?!_ What was wrong with her, babbling like an idiot? What had she been thinking? It was just Shiro―Shiro, all tall and broad shouldered, skin taut with muscle and―

Stars above, she needed help. Shiro was her friend, and the leader of the Voltron, _and her friend_ , and that's all he could ever be, all they could afford to be. They had so many other things going on. She had thought her feelings were small enough that she could just let them out in small ways, but clearly, they were far stronger than she had realized. She had to bury them, deep down.

But first, to get herself, under control so she wouldn't be so flustered the next time she saw her friend.

By the time Shiro met her in the main hallway of the palace, Allura had done her best to compose herself, even if she couldn't quite look in him eye. Nor could she really look at him at all without remembering the view she had walked in on, a broad, strong chest and stomach and arms, finely defined with muscle. There were hardly anything that could render the princess of Altea speechless, but Shiro's―what was the Earthling term Lance had used (even if it had been grumbled in regards to Keith)? Oh, yes―Shiro's _hotness_ was apparently one of them.

The tips of her ears were still burning as he joined her, his gaze downwards instead of the friendly greeting she was used to. Well, maybe it was better for her own self, but it still rubbed her the wrong way. Was he ashamed she had caught him in an incriminating state? She didn't know how much Earthlings were affected by things like nudity; perhaps there were large differences between them and Alteans. Or had she embarrassed him by her reaction, staring and stuttering like a fool? Why hadn't she just knocked? What was that saying about Alteans and privacy again?―oh yes, _The fool who doesn't knock is always taken by surprise._

Stars above, she was a complete and utter fool. Now she couldn't even look at him without turning into a blushing mess!

"Ah, Shiro," Coran greeted, smoothing over his mustache, with a tablet in his other hand. If he sensed the awkwardness between his two friends, he didn't show it. "Excellent, now that you're here we can begin. We're looking at a planet not far from here, less than a day's journey. It's an extremely hot atmosphere, full of sand and little water. Does Earth have any similar terrains?"

"In smaller amounts, yes," Shiro answered. Allura tried not to watch the way his mouth moved, or the broad muscles of his arms as he crossed them over his chest. His shirt was awfully, wonderfully tight. "We call them deserts."

Coran looked pleased. "Marvellous. The people in question are known as sand-dwellers nowadays, and well―their physical form is hard to describe, so I'll let that be a surprise―and their planet has been drained of all water by Zarkon so his massive empire can survive without leaving their war ships while travelling. So we're going to try and take over one of the last water supplies ships, and return the water to the people. With Lance's ice powers he'll be especially vulnerable, and Keith's lion's fire powers will be especially powerful, so I trust you'll know how to work that into our advantages. Now, Princess―"

The princess perked up, trying to make it look like she had been listening. And she _had,_ just perhaps not as attentively as she should have been. How could she, really, when Shiro was barely an arm's reach away, and so incredibly distracting.

"The sand-dwellers are mistrustful of any and all foreigners, so with your diplomatic expertise, it would be wise for you to accompany the Paladins on this mission. I'll stay back at the castle."

Allura nodded. "The plan you have proposed seems to be the best way forward, Coran."

"There's one more thing: the locals are incredibly traditional and we need to build our trust. In their eyes, the rest of the Paladins, Pidge excluded, are nearing marrying age. You two are well over, so in order to establish a bond, it would be best if you two were, to well," Coran's voice teetered, "act like a married couple with the paladins as your charges."

Allura's throat went dry and she felt her cheeks burn as she stared at Coran. She quickly cleared her throat. She was a professional, a trained diplomat and the princess of Altea. She could do this. She would just bury her feelings deep down and put the mission ahead. Hopefully it would be a rather short time period, anyway, and then everything could go back to normal.

"I have no problems with the suggestion, so long as it is for diplomatic purposes," she said, pleased with how smoothly it came out. She turned to the other half of the plan, and her voice faltered a bit. "S-Shiro?"

She could see red colouring his own cheeks and felt a little relieved. At least he was a tad flustered, too. "Like you said," he shrugged. "I don't have a problem with it."

At least he didn't find the idea of being with her revolting, she thought hopefully, and then squashed it. She wasn't supposed to be hoping for anything―she was supposed to be _ignoring_ her feelings, not encouraging them. Whatever those feelings were, exactly. She still hadn't quite figured it out.

"For the good of the mission, right?" Shiro finished.

Coran smiled and clasped his hands together, looking far too pleased with himself. "Then it's settled. You'll be leaving in the morning." He picked up his tablet, closing down the hologram of the planet, and tucking it under his arm, standing up to take his leave. He started striding down the main hallway when he paused and turned back. "Oh, and you two, I don't know why you're so embarrassed―it's not like they actually expect you to have intercourse."

He chuckled at their stricken, red faces, and Allura buried her face in her hands. She forced her fingers apart, not looking at Shiro as she spoke. "I think it would be best if we never spoke of this again?"

Shiro cleared his throat. "Agreed," he whispered, a deep rumbling sound that did nothing to help her current situation.

Allura slowly removed her hands from her face. "I suppose I better go brief the team on what's been decided. We'll need their help to keep up the charade."

Shiro frowned slightly. He had a feeling Lance would be all too helpful.

"I will find you later, alright?" Allura said before leaving, and Shiro nodded.

They couldn't look at each other during dinner.

* * *

At quarter to midnight, the Black Paladin heard a knock on his door.

Everyone else in the castle, even the mice, and Pidge (he had taken away their electronics just in case they decided to stay up hacking instead) was fast asleep, except for him. For once, it hadn't been nightmares running through his mind, but far more pleasant thoughts: Allura, with her flowing hair soft like starlight. He hadn't known she could blush that much; and just when he thought she couldn't get any cuter, she proved him wrong.

And now they were going to pretend they were _married._ For who knows how long.

God, he was so completely screwed.

The quiet rap of knuckles across his door almost came as a relief, if he hadn't already known who was on the other side. Not that he didn't want to see the princess―he always wanted to see her!―but he wasn't sure he was ready for it yet.

Still, he opened his door and greeted her with a small smile. She had never visited him in his room before, but it was as tidy as could be. Some nights he didn't use his bed at all, his back too used to the cold floors of prison cells to relax on such a soft mattress.

"Is there anything I can help you with, princess?" Shiro asked.

Allura walked briskly into his room, wringing her hands. "I think so, yes," she said, sounding nervous in a way he had never heard before. She wouldn't look at him. "Given our mission tomorrow, and what it asks of us, I think it would be wise to make a plan. To lay down some boundaries."

"We may have to adjust, however," Shiro said, far more calmly. "The sand-dwellers actions of intimacy may be different than humans or Alteans."

"Yes of course," said Allura absentmindedly, "I just think―" She caught sight of his face, scrunched up in quiet alarm, and faltered. "I'm being quite foolish aren't I?"

"Not foolish," he said gently. "Just nervous. I'm nervous too. I think some ground rules would be smart too. So, um... handholding. Is that okay?"

Allura nodded, the tension slowly ebbing away. "Yes. Yes, I'm alright that. And―and kissing?" She hoped she wasn't blushing.

"We could probably get away with just cheek kisses," Shiro said softly. "Or maybe brief ones in public once in a while? I doubt they'll want to see people―er, aliens, making out in public anyway."

She smiled nervously. "Yes of course. And, in Altean culture, married couples wear rings, fairly elaborate with matching colours."

"Humans wear rings too," he explained. "Although they're more simple. I'm sure we can find a compromise." He smiled a bit. "Is there anything else you want to go over?"

Finally relaxing, she grinned broadly at him. "I believe I will be at ease, now. Thank you Shiro." Her eyes crinkled, and she felt affection swell up inside her. "If I had to be fake-married to anyone, I am glad that it is you."

Shiro looked at her with an odd, somehow fond expression. His throat was tight as he replied, "Yeah. Me too."

If he was lucky, maybe he could get through this week without falling more in love with her. And if he wasn't stupid, maybe he could get through this week without blurting it out.

His heart sank as she left.

Luck had never been on his side in anything but the gladiator ring in Zarkon's prison, and even then he had been knocked out far too many times. He knew how it felt, the wind getting knocked out of him, his heart pounding. Except rather than fear, Allura made him feel safe and electrified all at once.

And despite having never fallen in love before, he knew when he was around her, it felt an awful lot like drowning. Forgetting how to breathe and think, and not wanting to remember. (And he was an expert at knowing what he wanted to forget.)

Then again, he thought to himself, lying on his bed and trying to doze off, it would be difficult to drown in a desert.


	2. An Essential Guide to Aliens

The sand-dweller's planet was a steaming ball of sand. Sloping dunes rose in every direction as the castle-ship soared over the planet and entered the atmosphere. The planet orbited near the sun, so Allura had to drive carefully to avoid being pulled into the star's orbit instead of just the planet's, but she did so expertly (like she did with everything, Shiro thought with a hint of pride).

The planet had very few oasis left, leading to overcrowding and fights over the limited water source. Still, they had been invited to the most luxurious of all, where the king of the planet dwelled, King Ilvaar.

"Have you ever come into contact with these aliens before?" Hunk asked nervously, fidgeting with his helmet. "Like, are they friendly, or are they friendly in the 'used-to-be-friendly-but-are-now-vicious-and-violent' kind of way like that planet you sent Lance and I to get the Yellow Lion―"

"The Sjarka are an intelligent, sensible race," said Coran. "Oppressed and damaged by the Galra, but living in such a harsh environment has made them grow wary of outsiders, and very resourceful to how to survive on their planet. They would be great allies! But yes," Coran smoothed down his mustache, "they can be rather violent."

"Great," Keith muttered.

"Are they as technologically advanced as the Alteans?" Pidge said. They already had their tablet out, downloading information from the castle's database, to have a kind of portable encyclopedia.

"Judging from the research I've done, they're decent," Coran answered. "More so than Earth seemingly, but not by much. Most of their technology is devoted to storing and finding water."

"But," said Lance solemnly, "is there a beach?"

Coran's mustache twitched. "I can look on our scanners for you for any large bodies of water?"

Lance clapped him on the shoulder. "Coran, you're the best!"

The alien paused. "Best at what?"

Shiro turned a snort into a cough as he walked up and stopped by Allura's side, just a step behind her. "Princess, is there anything we should actually know before we land?" he asked, as Lance tried to get Keith to help him explain human slang to Coran who listened with wide eyed interest.

She looked over the monitor for a moment, wearing the suit she wore in battle. A safety precaution more than anything else, just so that if a fight did break out, she'd be ready. It was safer than her usual gown, and much easier to fight in. He loved it when her hair was swept up like this (and just her hair in general, if he was being honest) and, not for the first time, he wondered how she could get it all into just one bun.

"The Sjarkans closely guard all sources of water, and any threats towards those limited stores will not be tolerated," Allura said smoothly, her fingers dancing over the holographic keypad. "They have buildings both above and below ground with an intricate set of tunnels connecting everything. That, and Keith's lion's elemental powers will be amplified by the intense heat, and Lance's may be weakened, or at least, he should use them sparingly."

Her fingers paused. "I also looked over how they show affection and intimacy. They're very tactile, especially in face, since they usually cover it when outside because of sandstorms, so things like nuzzling and nose touching is common among married couples. Do humans have those things too?"

A lump formed in his throat. "You mean like this?"

She glanced back at him, her fingers going slack as the tip of his nose pressed into hers. Shiro didn't know where the confidence to do such a thing had come from, only that he could see all the different shades of blue in her eyes, and even, if he looked closely enough, flecks of gold and silver. Heat rose to his cheeks, as his eyes flickered down to where he knew her lips lay, just for a moment.

"I suppose this will do," Allura said quietly. He could feel her warm breath against his lips, and it was almost too much.

He cleared his throat and stepped away. "So," he fought down the blush spreading over his cheeks, "it seems we know everything we need to?"

_Except that I love you. Except that I'm in love with you._

Allura smiled faintly. "I believe so."

He managed to return it. "Alright." He looked to his Paladins, and raised his voice. "Alright team, suit up. We'll be landing soon."

* * *

The landing went smoothly. There was more than enough space around the Oasis, barren desert stretching out as far as the eye could see. Buildings made of stone and sand turned stable sprang up all along the lush oasis, ginormous palms trees with purple leaves casting shadows over the buildings that went on for miles. That was where most of the Sjarkans lived, Shiro reasoned.

And situated in the centre of the Oasis, next to a vast, glittering pool of water, surrounded by purple trees and bushes, with some green too, was the palace of King Ilvaar. It was made up of large domes stacked on top of each other, misshapen and beautiful at the same time. It reminded Shiro of ant hills, lopsided but sturdy and strong, made of grit and hard work by such tiny creatures. He wondered if the Sjarkans would resemble ants; he still hadn't seen any, although it made sense they wouldn't go outside during the day more than they had to.

They weren't even out of the ship yet, and Shiro could feel the heat pressing in from all sides. Thank God the helmets of their Paladin suits had cooling mechanisms installed, to help regulate extreme temperatures.

Allura came to stand by his side, a golden ring beset with blue jewels on one finger, just visible over the part of her suit that covered the back of her hand. She took Shiro's hand, and he felt the ring press into his skin, knowing he wore a silver one with the same jewels on the same hand. (Alteans wore rings on opposite hands, typically right and left, respectfully, symbolizing two parts of one whole.)

"That's the landing signal," Allura said, leaning closer to him and pointing at the insignia flashing across their green-lit monitor.

He squeezed her hand on instinct. "Here we go, then."

The castle of lions landed without a hitch on the shifting sand dunes, on the outskirts of the condensed village. As the ship's engines died down, the locals started to emerge from their huts.

They had skin the colour of sand, a few shades darker, with thick, short coarse hair pulled down underneath the flaps of their head scarves. Their bodies were swathed in pale cloth, revealing hardly any skin to the harsh sun, fabric pulled over their mouths, but everything else of their faces was visible. The Sjarkans had flat snouts of flesh, squashed and pushed up like a camel's nose with wide, flared nostrils, even if their skin seemed to resemble human's, if a tad more scaly. Their eyes were a soft, glowing yellow, far less ferocious than their glaring dual suns. Bat like ears sprouted out of either side of their heads, popping through slits in their head coverings, tailor made, even if their ears were rounded instead of pointy.

Shiro tried not to stare as he and the Paladins, Allura, and Coran disembarked from the castle.

"Outsiders!" the Sjarkans murmured amongst themselves, voices hoarse and gravelly, even of those who appeared to be female judging by the slight differences of their outfits and slimmer builds. They wore thick golden earrings on the tips of their ears, and their partners wore ones embedded with thin slivers of blue jewels. "Aliens!" The families held their children closer, smaller mirror images of their parents with ears a tad too large for their smaller heads.

"Do you think they have food?" one asked hopefully, standing next to their sibling. Their large ears perked up and wiggled in interest.

"Don't be such a beetle-head," the older one snapped, and the younger one scrunched up their face, their large nostrils flaring.

The younger one shoved the older one only for one of their parents to break them apart, and the crowd of Sjarkans parted too, making way for their king.

And he was clearly the king from the golden crown on his head, and the beard poking over his mouth coverings, which he tugged down with a hand wearing silver gauntlets for protection. Rings glittered on his stubby fingers and bracelets on his wrists. The glow in his eyes dimmed to reveal a softer brown hue underneath the yellow.

"I am King Ilvaar," he announced, throwing his arms wide. His beige garments were baggy under his arms and made it almost look like they were poorly made wings. "Welcome to the Oasis of Osock, we are the Sjarkans, and this is our home."

Allura bowed graciously. "Thank you for the lovely welcome, Your Majesty. I am Princess Allura of Altea, my royal advisor Coran, the Paladins of Voltron. And.." her expression faltered for a moment and she squeezed Shiro's hand; he quickly returned it, their eyes meeting nervously. What if they couldn't pull this off? "This is the leader of the Paladins...and my husband, Shiro."

The words felt heavy and light in her mouth all at once, foreign but sweet. She supposed it would get easier the more they said it. A thrill went through her at the thought of Shiro introducing her as his wife, even if it was only pretend. The lightness faded.

Ilvaar smiled. "It is an honour to meet you all. Please, come to my palace, you must be tired and famished after such a long journey. Your offers of assistance against the Galra are greatly appreciated."

"We intend on making good on our offer," Allura replied, and the king's grin widened, before he turned to his people.

"Let us throw a grand feast to welcome our honoured guests!" he declared. "Let it be known from this day onward, we will no longer live in submission to the Galra, we will no longer live lives of unquenchable first! We shall drink and dine and drink some more, from the springs of the Goddess and all that she has blessed us with!"

The Sjarkans threw up their hands, stomping the ground with their three toed feet and kicking up sand. " _Sajar! Sajar!"_ they cried. "Long live the king!"

It didn't seem to occur to most of the commoners that none of them would be allowed to attend the feast.

The king waved an arm, beckoning the Paladins forth, and Allura's warm hand was a surprising comfort as she and Shiro took the lead. Shiro shifted his fingers and moved to lace his through hers, and gripped her hand tightly. They'd handle whatever came their way together, just like they always had.

Even if they were pretending to be a couple instead of the just the two friendly, companionable leaders they actually were. Because the idea of her and Shiro ever being anything else was ridiculous.

Completely and utterly ridiculous.

So she really shouldn't have been so pleased by the feeling of his fingers entwined with hers.

* * *

On the way to the palace, Shiro tried to take in as much as he could: the sloping buildings, the lush purple and green leaves, the wells made of brick that seemed to go down forever, so far he couldn't make out any trace of the bottom, the shoddy wooden stalls lined up along narrow marketplaces, boasting fresh fruit that looked like scaly, hot-pink eggs and a few other things that looked not Earthling exactly, but a little more Altean or Arusian.

Shiro didn't think he'd ever totally wrap his head around how many aliens―all so different and similar all at once―existed out here.

Pidge had taken their tablet out and was silently scanning while they walked, Hunk keeping a watchful eye on them in between awestruck looks at his surroundings, to make sure they didn't walk into anything. If it proved a real hazard, Shiro would ask Pidge to stop, but for now he thought it was a good idea: going in blind to any situation was a disadvantage, and knowing the layout of the city and the rest of Osock would be a big help if anything went wrong.

After how easily the Galra had infiltrated their castle, passing undetected among the many Arusians, he'd never let something like that ever again.

In between the skinny legs and three toed feet and narrow gaps between stalls and houses, creatures scurried around. Sloping, furry beasts, the size of large dogs, with huge bat like ears and glowing yellow eyes that reminded Shiro far too much of the Haggar's (he resisted the urge to shudder) slinked between stalls and garbage pails, feeding off scraps. Their teeth looked razor sharp, and if they weren't so outnumbered, travelling in small packs of threes and fours, Shiro got the feeling they wouldn't hesitate to attack and devour anyone they could get at.

Brightly coloured birds of orange and yellow with bulging eyes perched themselves on rooftops, and every time they shifted in their perch their talons would fall off and drop to the ground, only for new ones to poke out from underneath their feathers. One Sjarkan had set up a basket of woven leaf strips (judging by the purple colour) underneath a cluster of them, the basket steadily filling with the peculiar, silver claws.

Tied to posts and slurping some thick yellow sort of soup from troughs were animals that seemed to resemble camels. They had far bonier legs and three humps, with long, winding necks like a giraffe's, but the colouring of their fur wasn't too different than the Sjarkan's skin, and they had the same sloping forehead and squashed nose, slippery ropes of saliva hanging from their open mouths, full of soft rectangular teeth. Herbivores, and used for transportation.

Shiro relaxed as they passed a few tied to one post, and even laughed when Lance excitedly approached one, cooing, and it spit a gawk of saliva in his face.

"They don't seem to like you much," said Keith cheerfully. "Guess we have something in common."

Lance frowned at him. "Wow, thanks." He wiped some of the spit off his face with his hand and tried to smear it on Keith.

"Boys, be professional, please," Shiro admonished.

The Red and Blue Paladin froze in an awkward position, arms suspended and slapping uselessly at each other, before separating and smoothing themselves over, straight backed and straight faced. "Of course, Shiro," said Lance. Keith coughed into his arm.

Shiro tried not to smile, and leaned over to Allura, their hands clasped between them. "Think we're making a good impression?" he asked softly. At the sight of her, his small grin broke over his face―he could never help it, when he was around her.

Allura returned his tiny smile with one of her own. "I certainly believe so. They cannot afford to waste much resources, so throwing a feast such as this proves how eager they are for our help. I only hope we can follow through and give them the assistance they need."

"With you at the helm, princess?" Shiro looked at her with pride in his eyes. Sometimes, he thought Allura forgot how incredible she was. "We'll be just fine."

Her cheeks turned a light pink, but he had already turned away. She squeezed his hand. "Thank you, Shiro."

King Ilvaar's palace had smooth columns of stone parading at the front with purple leaves strung between like banners, thinned out and woven together in elaborate braids. It was easily the largest building in Osock, grand and made of some white glittering sort of stone, despite the grains of sand that stuck to everything. Thin layers of sand were scattered over the palace's steps, as they climbed the stairs towards the entrance.

The inside of the castle was no less grand, with tall domed ceilings and more pillars along the walls, tapestries of red and white yarn adorned along the walls, showcasing important moments in Sjarkan lore or history (Shiro wasn't sure). Most of them seemed to portray love stories, lovers clasping hands or being reunited, or something along those lines. Even in the tapestries, little lines of white showed where the wedding earrings hung from the Sjarkans' ears.

"They really like marriage, don't they?" Shiro murmured to Allura.

She stroked her thumb over the back of his hand for a moment. "I doubt Coran would have had us do this unlike it was completely necessary," she spoke from the corner of her mouth, a slight twitch of the jaw.

King Ilvaar and his many servants lead them to a huge room that opened up onto a balcony, curtains rippling over the exit way. Wind drifted into the room, with more servants brushing away a light dusting of sand. From inside, Shiro could see grains of sand sticking to the curtain and fading into it. Whatever the curtain was made of made the sand dissolve; he could only imagine the effect was amplified on the outside of the curtain.

The actual room was no less impressive, with the same high domed ceilings. Columns lined the walls with intricate symbols etched into the stone, winding over the pillars diagonally. They almost looked similar to Altean, but he wasn't sure: all alien dialects looked the same to him written down. He'd ask Allura later.

Banquet tables were laid out, weathered wood of a pale brown colour. The rest of the room was open and spacious with tiled floors, sand stuck in the crevices between the chipping red and white tiles. This room must have doubled as both a dining hall and a ballroom.

Would they be expected to dance, Shiro thought nervously. He had never been good with dancing. Yes, he had slow danced with Susie Jenkins at a middle school dance in 8th grade, and stepped on her feet; it wasn't a memory he particularly wanted to relive. Would he step on Allura's feet?

"Shiro?" She tugged on his hand, and he blinked, coming back to the present. The Paladins were already being herded out of the vast room. "King Ilvaar's advisor is going to show us around the rest of the city."

He smiled apologetically at her. "Sorry, princess. I spaced out."

"Spaced―means that your brain left your body? Went someplace far away?" She tried to remember another Earthling term for it; it was on the tip of her tongue. "Zoned out?"

Shiro's eyes brightened. "Exactly, princess."

Allura smiled faintly as they followed everyone else out of the room, letting their clasped hands swing between them.

* * *

King Ilvaar's advisor, Noruku, was an awfully skinny Sjarkan with no earrings. "Married to my work," he had answered without needing to be questioned, and then had spent the rest of the day spitting facts at them. When buildings were constructed, what their purpose was, what most Sjarkans did. He wouldn't tell them how the water was harvested, nor how it was stored, or what the holes with metal lids in the ground were for, but Allura supposed they were entitled to their secrets.

Besides, Coran had said they would need to establish trust.

"Is it unusual for a Sjarkan to not be married?" she asked curiously.

Noruku nodded. "Oh yes. Not unheard of, but uncommon. Only those who go into the religious order for the Goddess, or palace servants are exempt. Marriage is a very sacred bond among our kind. Whether romantic, platonic or sexual, finding a life partner is an important step within our people."

"It's not just for reproduction?" Shiro raised his brows.

Noruku nodded. "Children are a part of most but not all marriages. It's a decision left up to the individuals. A Sjarkan's _munuð_ ―it transcends regular relationships. It is difficult to explain, in other languages. Then again, I suppose it is equally as hard to define love as a simple entity."

Allura's gaze dropped to Shiro and lingered, her eyes shining and framed by long tresses of silvery hair, some of her hair having come undone from its bun due to the heat. "I suppose so," she agreed, her heart swelling inside her chest. She quickly looked away before he could notice.

"When do the Galra usually come by?" Shiro said, his features hardening.

"They should be stopping here in a week and a half, to take whatever water they can. They have started to not bring as many soldiers, but... five against at least ten as many. Do you really think you can defeat them?"

"Voltron is the most powerful weapon in the universe," said Allura proudly. "Of course they can."

Noruku still didn't quite look convinced. "I hope so, Princess of Altea."

The sound of bells rang out, and they swivelled around to see a large golden bell swinging from side to side from the topmost tower of the palace. Pidge climbed on top of Hunk's shoulders to get a better look, not that the yellow Paladin minded.

"Ah, wonderful." Noruku clapped his gloved hands together, stubby fingers bulging underneath the fabric. "The feast is about to begin! You and the rest better go to the dressing rooms to change into the appropriate attire, servants at the palace will show you the way. Oh, and Princess, you and your husband will be expected to dance, as is custom for all marriages between able-bodied partners."

Shiro stiffened, but Allura merely smiled. "Thank you for letting us know, Noruku. We'll be sure to join in on the festivities."

The two leaders hung back, the rest of their team strolling ahead of them and walking excitedly. Shiro was sure his palm was horribly sweaty, from her having to hold it all day, the intense heat, and now the nerves bubbling up inside of him.

He lowered his voice. "Princess," he began.

She caught the look in his eyes and gave him a small smile. She looked almost amused. "Yes, my Paladin?"

A thrill went through him, but he did his best to ignore it. "I'm not really a good dancer―"

"Lucky for you, I'm an excellent one." She winked at him and his cheeks turned pink. "Just follow my lead." When his frown deepened, her eyes softened. "Trust me, Shiro."

That was one thing he knew how to do, and he nodded, swallowing down his nerves. "Always, Allura."


	3. The Shallow End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dancing and bed-sharing. What more do you need.

Allura was ushered into a narrow changing room, slim stalls lined along one wall near the servant quarters in the palace. A plump maid bustled about, throwing the traditional Sjarkan clothes at them, hanging them over the closed doors of stone that creaked at the slightest touch.

It was a relief to slip out of her skin-tight suit, sweat having been building underneath the fabric all afternoon. The cooler air as night grew closer was refreshing on her skin. The Sjarkan gown (or at least it looked like a gown) was soft as she slipped it on. It was made of a thin white cloth, sleeveless, and went down to her ankles. With the right pair of heels, she'd have no problem moving around in it. Silver chains, sparkling naturally, were wound over her shoulders and collarbone with gaps in between, overlapping over the torso of the dress. Against her dark skin, it looked especially beautiful.

It had nothing on Altean formal wear, of course, but it was still rather nice.

She bunched up her hair in her hands, pulling it away from the hot nape of her neck, looking for any tangles that might have formed after taking it out of its bun, before stepping out of the change room.

Pidge and Hunk were already out, the latter bending down so Pidge could fix his bowtie. Their outfits were closer to suits, with long sleeves and silver shirts underneath what resembled white tuxes. Pidge was wearing a long, flowing skirt as well, while Hunk wore pants, and had hiked it up to reveal white shorts underneath, so they could change as they pleased.

"I used to do this for my brother all the time," Pidge said, sounding mildly annoyed, even if there was a smile spreading across their face as they fiddled with Hunk's tie. "He's such a dweeb."

Hunk grinned at them, rising back to his full height. "Sounds like it, alright." He tugged his bowtie from side to side. "Nice job Pidge."

All three of them turned as Keith came out of his dressing room, followed by Lance moments later. The Blue Paladin positively swaggered in front of the closest mirror, he and Keith dressed in the same outfit as Hunk, except he had popped the collar and wore a blue tie. "What d'you think?" He shot hand guns in Hunk's direction. "Do I look snazzy or what?"

"What," said Keith flatly, and Lance let out an indignant noise.

"Oh yeah, pretty boy?"

Allura rolled her eyes―after all these months in space, couldn't those two ever stop bickering?―when she turned her eyes to the last door, and her breath caught in her throat.

Shiro.

His outfit was clearly supposed to match hers, with gleaming silver cuffs lining the edge of his sleeves and collar, a black shirt underneath his white blazer. The suit defined the broad stretch of his shoulders, the collar neatly folded over and she could see the bare skin of his neck for the first time. One side of his collar was pulled up more than the other, lopsided, and she smiled faintly.

"As the Black Paladin, Shiro," she said, mock-stern, "your outfit needs to be as professional as your reputation." She reached up, curling her fingers over his collar, and trying to ignore their proximity; she could practically feel him breathing. They were supposed to be married after all. She went to adjust the collar, when a line of splotchy red flesh rose up over his skin: a scar.

Her fingers went slack.

Shiro blushed as she drew her hands away, and cleared his throat. "I just don't like them showing," he said, very quietly, adjusting his shirt so the scar was covered again. There was no way the other Paladins could hear them over Keith and Lance's bickering.

Allura nodded, her brow furrowing. She looked past him, at the wall. "I understand. I apologize, I should have―"

"No, it's okay." His voice changed into a sort of soft fondness, and she forced herself to meet his eyes, gazing back at her unflinching. "You're always okay."

A faint smile tugged on her lips. "I'm glad that you trust me, Shiro." She realized she was still standing so close to him, even her arms were lying limply by her sides, yet couldn't find the will to step away.

She didn't have to, because he took a step back after only a moment, and she swallowed her disappointment. And then chided herself for it. Really, what had she _expected_ to happen?

"Of course I trust you," he said, but she could hear him slipping into his leader, more reserved voice, the one he used when he had to be a leader. "We're friends, aren't we? And the leaders of Voltron. We have to trust each other."

_Have to._

She forced a smile. "I suppose so."

"Princess of Altea, and the Paladins of Voltron―?" Noruku's head popped up from behind the doorframe, the advisor fidgeting. "The feast is about to begin, well, it cannot being without you since you all the guests of honour, but―"

"We're on our way," said Shiro.

"Not worry, Noruku," Allura assured him. "Thank you for your people's hospitality. Would you be so kind as to guide us back to the dining hall?"

"Of course, Princess, right this way."

* * *

The sand had all been swept away from the floor of the ballroom. The high, domed ceiling was glittering with tiny shiny lights that mimicked stars, purple streamers hung between the pillars on either wall. The long banquet tables were now laden with platters of food: grilled meat of birds, lizards, even something that looked like the hindquarter of the camel-like creature; leaf wraps of vivid purple, chock full of meat and thin, lumpy orange vegetables that had a sweet and sour taste, with some creamy sauce poured over it; desserts of transparent jello-like substance in a rainbow of colours that tasted far more like chocolate.

Not many people were eating, however. Most Sjarkans were dancing with their partners, dressed in fine silk and shimmering gowns and robes of white and silver, earrings swinging as their bodies swayed. A band was in the centre of the ballroom with a variety of string instruments and flutes. King Ilvaar was sitting on a gilded golden throne next to the wall opposite the balcony, the curtain having being peeled away, revealing the sandy dunes stretching out of the Oasis, the velvety night sky settling over the planet like a thick blanket. For the first time since landing, the air was cool instead of humid.

"Your seats are over there, with the nobles," said Noruku, pointing one of his four thin fingers towards the tables collected along the same wall as the king's throne, with sturdy chairs made of thick wood.

Allura bowed her head, Shiro staying by her side, hands clasped as the other Paladins scurried over excitedly towards the banquet table, Lance and Hunk in the lead. "Thank you, Noruku. Give our gratitude to the king."

"If you can bring us water, we will be the ones in your debt," Noruku said, smiling faintly. The two teeth on either side of his front were pointed, before he turned and left to stand by the king's side, conversing quietly with his ruler.

Shiro turned his head to Allura. "Are you hungry, Princess?"

"Famished," she admitted, her easy smile slipping. "But we should probably dance and participate in the local's rituals, first. Do you mind?"

He ignored the growling of his own stomach. "Not at all, princess. You're right."

He let her lead him onto the dance floor by the hand, her grip firm and reassuring as they waded into the sea of Sjarkans, the music taking a softer tune, something akin to a waltz, if somehow off-beat and with an odd twinge to the strings.

"Where should I put my, uh―" Shiro weakly held up his prosthetic, and Allura smiled gently.

"My waist," she said, a hint of amusement in her eyes. Shiro did as she said, wishing not for the first time that he could actually feel something beyond faint tingles and sensation in his metal hand, feel the warmth of her skin underneath the fabric of her dress. Their other hands were clasped together, and he was both relieved (and disappointed) that their chests weren't pressed together, or he thought he would combust.

He tried focussed on dancing instead of her, which was proving to be just as difficult as the dance steps. He did his best to mimic her foot work, albeit clumsily, and winced when he stepped on her foot, luckily lightly enough so as not to hurt her toes, sticking out from under the strap of her open-foot sandal.

Shiro flushed. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I told you I'm not a very good dancer,"

Allura tightened her grip on his hand. "Nonsense, you're doing just fine. Relax." She watched him struggle for a few more minutes, gently guiding him as he slowly improved, but still looked frustrated. At least hardly any of the Sjarkans were paying attention to him, when she added, "You don't have to be perfect with me, Shiro."

A lump formed in his throat, their eyes meeting. Her eyes were a deep blue, mesmerizing as the rest of her. "That's what you deserve," he said softly.

Her hand slipped in his. "Is that really what you think?" she said, just as softly.

"It's what I know." He swallowed, and broke their gaze. She turned away as well, heat rising to her cheeks. Her hands were nearly shaking in his, although she hoped he wouldn't notice.

"I believe it is an appropriate time to take a break," she said, clearing her throat as the song came to an end. They needed to get off the dance floor before the nice time began. "I'm even more famished than before, you?"

He stared at her for a moment. "Yeah."

They sat with the other Paladins, Lance telling them in-depth which food was actually edible and what wasn't (Shiro scolded him; they couldn't afford to offend any of the Sjarkans). The Black Paladin straightened his collar before digging into his meal. He needed to keep his head on straight.

There wasn't any room for mistakes―especially not in his friendship with Allura.

Once the last of the plates had been licked clean and cleared away, King Ilvaar loudly cleared his throat, and a hush fell over the crowd. He raised his goblet of some green coloured wine (it tasted as bitter as wine, anyway) and everyone else did the same, the Sjarkans crying out, " _Sajar_! _Sajar_!"

Shiro made a mental note to ask Noruku for a translation later, as King Ilvaar stood up from his throne. "It is my honour to day to welcome the Paladins of Voltron and Princess Allura of Altea to our planet. They are here to defend us from the evil Galra and return what is rightfully ours: the water of the Oasis of Osock!"

The Sjarkans cheered, and Lance flashed finger guns at the crowd as Hunk humbly waved. Shiro inclined his head, even as Allura grinned brilliantly.

"We are also here to celebrate the leader of Voltron and the princess' bond of marriage, although new, yet strong." He raised his goblet again, bringing it closer to his lips but not drinking. "As we all know, the Galra do not share our ideals of marriage and what such a bond represents, allowing room for their monstrous deeds. I am confident in the knowledge that the Paladins of Voltron are much closer to our tier of thought, and that we can work together for the common good of both of our peoples!"

The Sjarkans cheered, and then drank alongside their king. Shiro took a sip of the bitter, tasteless wine, setting his cup back down as soon as he could. Coran had said the consequences of not being married―of anyone finding the holes in their story―would be severe, but he hadn't elaborated. Perhaps he hadn't even known, as their database hadn't even had all that much on the Sjarkans to begin with... Severe enough not to take a chance on, not to trifle with. But what exactly were the consequences?

A tightness grew in his chest. Did it even matter? They wouldn't be found out. Being in love with Allura? He didn't have to pretend.

They'd keep up the charade and play their parts (on her side at least), defeat the Galra, help the Sjarkans, and then jet off to another planet, and this mission would just be a passing thought and nothing more.

At least, that's what he tried to convince himself.

* * *

Somehow, Shiro forgot about the bed.

Between dancing until his feet ached, shaking so many hands and forgetting so many names the moment they were told, the celebration waned into the early hours of the morning. He sent the other Paladins to bed as soon as he could, Noruku guiding them to their quarters, all along the same long corridor of the palace, in the guest wing. They could be excused as younger members, but he and Allura, as leaders and spouses, had to greet everyone.

It was a relief to finally leave the stuffy, ballroom behind and breathe in fresh air. The musicians were carrying their instruments out as he and Allura left, having waved off Noruku's offer to lead them to their rooms; both were confident enough they could figure it out on their own.

Allura's hair was curling around her face, unusually unruly. As soon as they were out of sight of any Sjarkans, she paused and stooped down, taking off her high-heeled sandals and walking barefoot instead. She let out a sight of relief as her feet touched the cool, moonlight bathed stones.

"Thank the stars," she groaned. "I forgot how much dancing parties involved. Especially political ones."

"You went to a lot of those?" he asked, as they resumed walking.

"Oh, yes. Father thought it was good practice for a diplomat in training, he even had me organize a few. It was also a possible place to find a suitable match for me, princes and the rich sons of dignitaries. He met my mother at one, you see."

Shiro tried to ignore the twinge of distaste at the thought of other men vying for Allura's attention. "Your mother?"

"An Altean diplomat, she often travelled and was rarely home during the age most are marrying off. She got corralled into staying in close proximity with my father, however, when the Red Lion chose her as its Paladin."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Was she as impulsive as Keith?"

"Far worse. She mellowed as she got older, of course..." Allura's face fell. "She was one of the first casualties, when Zarkon turned against us."

Shiro took her hand before he could think better of it―before he remembered that he didn't need to, because no one else was around, because they didn't have a charade to keep up with―but her fingers tangled themselves with his. Her eyes were shining, with tears or moonlight he couldn't tell.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

Her brow furrowed. "For what?"

"Oh, it's an um," he stammered, "it's an Earthling thing. As in I'm sorry for your loss."

The corner of her mouth lifted. "Thank you, Shiro. But I made my peace with it long ago, your condolences are not needed, but they are appreciated."

"I'm... You know I'm here if you ever want to talk, right Princess?"

Her eyes softened. "You already are."

He smiled gently. "O-okay. Good."

They paused in front of their door, made of rich brown wood with a purple hue, and a silver knocker in the shape of triangle. He recognized the corridor as the one Noruku had shown them on tour as the guest wing, the other Paladins' rooms lining the hall.

"This is us," he remarked, and opened the door.

Their shared quarters were as luxurious as the rest of the palace. There were wide, arching windows with thin glass panels that opened out onto a balcony, creamy walls of smooth stone and minimal furniture besides two dressers, a wardrobe and a very large bed with a cover of red silk. A door that must have led to the bathroom was off to the side.

Shiro opened up the wardrobe and found white bathrobes hanging there, and then the drawers, pulling open every one. Allura came up behind him. "What are you looking for?" she asked, peering over his shoulder.

"Pajamas," he answered. For a moment, he worried the Sjarkans hadn't given them any―married couples, after all, would have no trouble sleeping without clothing―and his face burned at the thought. The idea of staying in his stuffy suit, the undershirt sticking to him after a night of dancing, was almost unbearable, but the only alternative... No. That'd be even worse.

Not that the thought was unappealing, nor would he protest to it ever happening but not―not like this.

He finally found some PJs in the bottom drawers, long loose shirts and pants, and handed Allura a pair, their fingers brushing. He knew he was blushing. "Do you want to use the bathroom first or―?"

"Oh, um―" Was she _flustered_? "Yes, thank you Shiro. I will just go and―and change."

He sat down on the edge of the bed with a long sigh, as she shut the bathroom door behind her. How were they going to do this? Would this mission end up ruining their friendship? It was their first day and night, out of a week, and things were already becoming awkward.

His fingers curled into the sheets. He and Allura were both strong, he reminded himself, and professional adults. They could figure this out responsibly. There was no reason they had be embarrassed or awkward or―

The bed.

_Oh._

They'd have to share it.

He pulled off the blazer of his suit just to have something to do with his hands, hanging it on the knob of the dresser, and didn't turn around once he heard the bathroom door open.

"I'm done," Allura announced softly.

He turned, and his breath caught in his throat. Moonlight was streaming in from the window, illuminating her silvery hair, the clean white of her clothes, glowing against her beautiful dark skin. She looked ethereal, like an angel.

Her brow furrowed when his gaze didn't waver. "S-Shiro?"

He blinked, and then blushed. "O-oh, sorry Princess, I just―I'll go change now."

He hastily went into the bathroom and stripped out of his clothes, pulling on the fresh pants and shirt, cool against his skin. He splashed water on his face, hoping to get a hold of himself, and to get all the sand that might have slipped through his helmet off.

He wiped his face, and then went back to the bedroom. _Their_ bedroom. Allura was standing by the bed, playing with a thick strand of her hair.

"Princess?"

She turned. "I was wondering what side would you like."

"I don't mind either way, really," he shrugged. "Whichever one you would like is fine."

She nodded slightly. "Okay. Thank you." She chose the right side, sliding underneath the sheets, untucking her hair from underneath her head, her curls falling all across the fluffy pillow.

Shiro climbed in beside her on the other side, keeping as much space between them as possible. He could see her staring back at him from over the curves of her pillows, and smiled faintly, despite himself.

"Good night Princess."

She smiled back at him. "Good night, Shiro."

Falling asleep beside her proved to be easier than he had imagined, and gave him one of the best sleeps he had ever had.


	4. The Desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bed sharing and teasing happens. Plus paladins.

When she woke up, the other side of the bed was empty. Her hand stretched out, searching for any traces of warmth on the soft sheets, and finding none. She knew that Shiro was a restless sleeper―she had found him wandering the castle during its nightcycle more often than not―and the Sjarkans had been nothing but hospitable, but still; the idea of Shiro walking around a strange castle all by himself made her uneasy.

The rush of relief she felt when she saw him standing, straight-backed and tense, on the doorway of the small balcony attached to their room was almost overwhelming.

"Shiro?"

He turned at her voice, his alert eyes snapping to her face. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Sorry, princess. I just felt a bit restless, that's all."

"No, of course." She dropped her gaze to the rumpled bedsheets. Sometimes it was so spectacularly hard to look at him, as though he was a brilliant light, brighter than even the most beautiful star. She wondered how a human could hold so much stardust in his eyes. "Should we be preparing for the day soon?"

"The two of us probably should." She heard him move back towards the bed, and the fondness in his voice, although he tried to suppress it. "The boys and Pidge will want to sleep in."

Allura gave him a small smile as he sat down on the edge of the bed, near her feet. "Leaders are not allowed many luxuries, are we?"

"No." His mouth quirked upwards. "I'm afraid not. But it has it's advantages, like a peace of mind, in some ways. Do you really think we'd be able to trust anyone else with the mission we have to complete?"

"I suppose not," she conceded. "Still, it makes me wonder...do you ever think we'll have time for other things? Besides the mission?"

Shiro blinked, his starry eyes faltering. "What makes you say that?" Allura always seemed so dedicated to freeing the galaxy from Zarkon; it wasn't like her to have second thoughts at all, much less about something as vital to all of their lives as this.

She frowned. "It's just—growing up, I never thought this would be my life. I'd thought I'd serve my people, as a queen, as a diplomat. Not avenge them as a warrior. It may have been 10,000 years to the galaxy, but it has only been a year for me. Since I woke up and realized everything I knew was—was _gone_." She swallowed hard, looking away from him again, and her loose hair fell over her face like a silvery curtain.

He was silent for a long moment, before he said, very quietly, "When I was a little kid, I wanted to be an astronaut. I never wanted to be a soldier..." He looked at his metal arm. "And I know that we're supposed to have the answers - the kids expect me to have the answers, but honestly—most of the time I'm just making it up as I go along."

Allura raised her head slightly, her hair only covering one eye, even then a piercing azure blue. She slid her fingers over his and tangled them together, solid and real and warm, and he gripped them back perhaps a tad too tightly out of relief, although if she felt any discomfort she didn't let it show.

"I often have the same doubts," she said softly. "But I know we will overcome. We will accomplish our mission, no matter what the cost. We will win, trust me. You do trust me, don't you?"

"Of course—" He went to call her princess, but refrained. It felt odd to use her formal title, when they were alone like this. He gulped noisily at the thought: them, being alone. "Of course Allura," he finished, half mumbling.

"Then trust me on this." She squeezed his hand again. "You cannot succumb to your demons, to your doubt, no matter how tempting it is. The team needs you." She hesitated, the markings under her eyes growing a deeper pink as their gazes locked. " _I_ need you."

She let go of his hand once he had blinked, and stood up, sweeping her long hair over her shoulder. "It's best we get started for the day, don't you think?" she said briskly, not willing to take a chance and look at him.

"Of course, princess," Shiro said in the voice he reserved for the other Paladins, when they were tiring him out.

Her heart stiffened, but she didn't push it, retreating to the bathroom.

She was a professional. Her feelings—and his, whatever they may be—couldn't matter.

* * *

Noruku took them to one of the council rooms in the palace right after breakfast, with Shiro leading a tired, groaning Lance and similarly sleep-deprived Paladins. The council room was full of maps inked with sand coloured lines over dried out leaves, tinged a faint purple. Most of the lines outlined sand dunes, with sinking sands to the north. The Xs on the map marked where the Galra had landed their ships in previous visits, and the few dots of blue showed where the remaining water reserves were. Most of the blue dots had been overlain with Xs, having been drained by the evil empire.

"The one here is closest to us," said Noruku, running the tip of his finger from the small, circle that represented the Oasis of Osock, to a nearby blue dot. On the map it didn't look that far, but Shiro knew it was hardly to scale in such a large desert. "It's about a three day's walk away from us, and is the source of most of our city's water. We know that this is the last water reserve the Galra will attack. We are hoping to refute the water of the other reserves through underground tunnels into this one, before the Galra can come back and drain them. We need your help fortifying it."

Shiro studied the map for a moment, one hand tucked into his pant pocket. "I assume you've tried to fortify the oasis before. What hasn't worked?"

"We've tried building trenches, fences, or shooting at the Galra aircraft." Noruku's face fell, his nose looking squashed against his face. "Nothing's worked."

"You haven't had the Paladins of Voltron yet," Allura reminded him, voice strong and sturdy. "We can set up fortifications twice as fast with our Lions, and create a rotating guard shift so at least one Lion is always there, to give the others time to arrive."

"The princess is right," said Shiro, raising his gaze from the map. "Lance, Keith, you'll go to the oasis yourselves. Lance, use your Lion to check the water, but don't over exert yourself—we have limited resources—and Keith, see what your Lion can do."

The boys nodded. "We won't let you down Shiro," said Keith.

"It'll be smooth sailing," Lance said, and then snickered at his pun. Keith elbowed him in the stomach.

Shiro shot them both a pointed look, and they composed themselves, looking almost like the professional Paladins of Voltron they were supposed to be.

"We'll get the job done," Lance muttered, looking at the floor.

"You most certainly will," said Allura brightly, and the praise surprised all three of them before she added, "because I'm coming with you."

Shiro's brow furrowed slightly. "Are you sure you want—" Allura frowned at him, and he quieted. He didn't like the idea of being separated from her—she understood alien cultures far better than any of them did—but he supposed it made sense, and she had a keen eye for military advantages just as much as he did.

"Bring Hunk, then," he said firmly. "You'll need someone with a Lion that can do some heavy lifting, if the need arises. Pidge and I will stay here and look at how we can fortify the town. If the Galra get mad, they might attack here and get rid of the locals altogether."

Allura nodded. "Alright. Boys, let's go." She paused on her way out, Hunk, Lance and Keith already having passed through the doorway, and she went back to Shiro and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Stay safe."

Heat rose to his cheeks, and Shiro cleared his throat before he smiled at her, trying to appear natural. The marriage thing. Right. "You too."

As soon as Noruku was gone, he shot a glare at Pidge's wide, toothy grin.

* * *

"So," Lance's voice drew the word out, "you and Shiro huh?"

Allura groaned, and was grateful she had chosen to ride with Hunk during the journey over to the water reserve. Still, the comm-links didn't help and she could hear Keith and Lance snickering; even Hunk was hiding a smile.

"It's for the mission," she said simply, even as she fought the flush colouring her cheeks. "And the greater good of the galaxy."

"You _like_ him—ooh you do, I knew it!" Lance crowed. "Poor Allura, once you realized I had moved on from you, you had to take time to mend your broken heart—"

"I'll break your face if you don't stop talking," said Allura sternly.

"Shutting up now."

"Well I think you and Shiro are a cute couple," said Keith, as he steered his Lion towards the ground, and the trio started losing altitude.

"Thank you, Keith," Allura deadpanned.

She spotted the water reserve easily. It was just like Noruku had described it: a big bulky rock encasing that looked almost like a giant well. It had a heavy metal lid on top with multiple latches and was sealed tightly shut so no animals could get in to steal any water. There were large dents in the ground around the well, likely from trenches that had been refilled during sandstorms.

Allura had them set to work immediately. Keith and Hunk's lions worked together for a time to reform the trench around the well, while Lance connected his Lion (with Hunk's instructions over the comm-link) to the well for a scan program, to see how much water was there, how deeply it was buried, and if there were any possible paths it could already be refuted to.

It took some time for the scan to be complete, and Lance transmitted the imaging feed over all of their screens so Hunk could go over the results. She leaned over the pilot chair, resting one arm on it so she could get a better look at the blue text scrolling against the screen.

It seemed that there were tunnels under construction that would allow the water to be refuted, but just hadn't been finished yet. The scans reported wildlife, too, but couldn't get any more details as the creatures were elusive and moved far too fast to be recorded properly. Allura made a mental note to ask Norutu or one of the locals about it later, just to make sure the creatures, whatever they were, wouldn't be a problem.

She was grateful the Lions had their temperatures regulated, and even then a stingy heat was permeating the machines, and she knew it must have been a thousand times worse outside with no protection from the fierce glare of the sun. How the Sjarkans survived in such a harsh climate was beyond her, and she wondered if once upon a time, the planet had looked more like Altea, with mountains and lush fields of flowers and winding rivers. Before the Galra had destroyed it. Before the Galra had sucked the life and water out of this planet too.

She couldn't let them finish the job.

The faint glow of her earrings flickered against Allura's jaw for a moment, and she heard Shiro's voice through the crackle of the comm-link. "How are things going on your end? The boys are behaving?" he asked, trying not to sound worried.

She smiled faintly. "Quite well, actually. Except for Lance."

"Hey!"

She ignored his indignant yelp. "You?"

Shiro sounded like he was trying not to laugh. "Pidge is setting up an extension for the particle barrier so it can protect more than just the castle. It'll come in handy in a lot of future missions. Kid is a genius, I swear. When are you getting back?"

"I think we've done as much as we can without the local's help. We've gotten the trench back into working order and collected as much data about the well without further inquiry. We should be leaving in a few minutes at the most."

"Good."

The corners of her mouth lifted. "Worried, Shiro?" she said in a teasing lilt.

"Me?" Shiro even sounded a little panicked by her question, adorably flustered, and her smile grew into a cheeky grin as he cleared his throat, slipping back into his _I'm the Leader_ voice. "Of course not. You're more than capable, Princess. Pidge and I will be waiting in the foyer of King Ilvaar's palace."

"See you soon, then." She felt Hunk's eyes on her as the comm-link disconnected, and raised her eyebrows. "What?"

The yellow paladin coughed in his arm. "N-nothing, princess." He grabbed his lion's controls and put it into gear. "Alright, let's head back."

* * *

Pidge was fiddling with a piece of tech when Shiro joined them in the foyer, his helmet tucked under one arm as he took a seat next to the younger paladin. They were sitting on the steps that led up to one of the many grand staircases the palace employed, servants scurrying between rooms and not paying them much attention.

"Particle barrier?" Shiro guessed, and Pidge nodded.

"Trying to see if I can create an infinite extension, but I'm not sure the tech can handle the coding, as advanced as it is." They let it drop into their lap. "Maybe Coran will know—where is he anyhow?"

"Checking up on the castle's defences." Shiro glanced at the wrist watch in his suit, and frowned. Where were they? Allura and the boys should have been back by now, they were supposed to have left a good twenty minutes ago?

Pidge had a knowing look in their eyes. "Worried?"

A dull flush coloured his cheeks as he snapped his attention away from his watch. Thank God Allura hadn't been able to see him when she'd asked the same question, but Pidge had, and was delighted by his reaction. "You know Lance and Keith can do some really stupid things sometimes. Or...what if they even got lost?"

"They're with Allura, of course they'll be okay." Pidge arched an eyebrow. "Or is it _because_ they're with Allura that you're worried?"

"Don't be ridiculous Pidge," he said shortly, ignoring the heat creeping up his neck. "I worry about all of you equally."

Pidge hummed, grinning wickedly. "Hmm. Sure."

They didn't believe him in the slightest, and Shiro sighed, propping his elbow on his knee so he could cup one side of his face with his hand. He could feel his wedding ring pressing into his skin, cool and warm to the touch all at once.

He had never thought about marrying Allura before—he never thought there'd be a time for even a smidgen of a relationship beyond the one they had now, let alone something as big as marriage—but maybe... just maybe, if they all survived, if they got through this mission and the next hundred thousand, if something changed between them, then—

"We're back!" Hunk announced joyfully, and he jumped into a standing position.

"I really have to go pee—where's the bathroom again?" Lance squeaked, his legs pinched together. Pidge pointed to the left and Lance made a beeline for the bathroom.

"I'll go make sure he doesn't get lost," said Hunk, now sounding resigned, and tugged Keith along with him as they headed after their friend.

Shiro watched them go, before swivelling around and finding Allura only an arms-length away from him. He swallowed hard. "What took you so long?"

"We took a wrong turn at a sand dune. They all look rather alike, you know." Allura lifted a few strands of hair off the sweaty nape of her neck, but paused when he kept staring at her, frowning. "I thought you said you weren't worried."

"I'm not." He fidgeted with the rim of his helmet, glancing down at the floor.

She smiled softly, and took his restless fingers, giving them a squeeze. "Shiro?" He looked up at her. "It's good to see you."

He grew acutely aware that a few of the servants were staring now—God they must've looked so awkward, not like a married couple at all—and tugged her towards him, pressing his lips to her cheek in a quick kiss. "Of course you are," he said, as confidently as he could manage, "I'm your husband."

Allura blinked after he pulled away, her mouth forming an _O_ shape, before she came back to herself. Their eyes met, his turning urgent, and she beamed at him, slipping on a calm facade as she tangled their fingers together. "Let's go, then. I'm sure there's plenty we need to do."

* * *

"Allura?"

Her azure eyes flitted to his face as she climbed into bed beside him. It had been a long day, she was more than ready to get to sleep after being in meetings with King Ilvaar's military advisor all afternoon about what fortifications could further be made and how to use them. But still, something in Shiro's voice tugged at her heart, as it often did, and her eyes were gentle and patient, if questioning, when they rested on his face.

"Yes?"

Shiro glanced down at his pillow, the light wind tousling his white tuft of had left the windows of their suite open for the night, letting the cool air in, but sharing a bed with Shiro—even as they both made sure to keep their distance—made the sheets nice and warm. She curled just a tad further into the warmth between them, despite herself.

"Shiro—" she began, because he was still struggling to get the words out, and as patient as she was, she didn't want to be up all night without at least knowing the reason why.

"I'm sorry," he blurted, "about earlier today."

"Oh." She hadn't been expecting that, nor did she know exactly what he was apologizing for. Being worried? The cheek kiss? She certainly hadn't minded either of those things. "It's alright," she said gently. "Our arrangement is going to need some getting used to, on both of our parts."

Shiro smiled at her gratefully, finally looking both relieved and tired as he stifled a yawn. "Thank you, Allura."

"Of course," she said, resting her head on her pillow and letting her eyelids droop, as Shiro did the same. "Good night, my paladin."

Allura froze, keeping her eyes wielded shut even as dread flooded her. Stars above, that wasn't supposed to slip out, she—She stiffened when she felt Shiro's fingers, warm and human, against her cheek, gently brushing her hair out of her face, and she relaxed.

So he hadn't cared. Attributed it to a slip of the tongue, which was what it was? Or had he, if she dared think it, liked it?

"Good night," he said drowsily, his voice thick with sleep and fondness in equal measures. She cracked an eye open to find him with his eyes shut, but a happy little smile on his face. "My princess."

Warmth flooded her cheeks, and a small smile wormed its way onto her own face, before she finally shut her eyes, and fell asleep.


	5. In Our Bedroom (After the War)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title taken from a song of the same name by Stars.

 

When Allura woke up in the morning, she was smiling, Shiro noted. A heavy blush lined his cheeks when he remembered what had slipped out the night before—thank God he had reacted in a timely fashion. Thank God he hadn't done something stupid. _My paladin._ He wasn't sure how she had meant it, nor did he intend on figuring out anytime soon, but still... He liked the idea of being hers.

He already was, anyway, even if she didn't know it.

Shiro eased himself out of bed so as not to wake her, and hopefully she wouldn't be as alarmed as she had been the previous morning. Surely, from here on out, their charade and days here on this planet would get easier rather than the other way around. If the universe decided to count him lucky, for once.

He would never know what he had done for the universe to decide he was lucky enough to meet Allura in the first place.

He pulled on fresh clothes for the day in the bathroom, but even by the time he came back to their bed, she was still fast asleep, her silvery hair fanning out across their pillows like a cloud. All the dancing and talking of the last few days must have really worn her out. Still, she was beautiful when she was asleep; she was always beautiful.

Her eyes fluttered open, and Shiro hastily diverted his gaze, dread coiling in his stomach at the thought of being caught not only staring, but while she was sleeping. Oh God, he was such a creep—

"Did you sleep well?" she murmured drowsily, propping herself up on her elbows in a sort of sitting position.

"Yes, actually," he replied, the realization taking him by surprise as he sat down on the edge of the bed. It was probably the most peaceful sleep he'd had in a very long time. "You?"

"Quite well." She sat up, running a hand through the hair that framed her face, her cheery expression faltering. "Quiznak. I forgot to brush my hair last night." Catching his bewildered expression before he smoothed it over, she elaborated, "I brush my hair every night before I go to sleep, or I'll wake up with a mess of tangles."

For someone with so much hair, Shiro supposed that made sense. "Would you, um—is there anything I can do to help, princess?"

Pink bloomed across her cheeks, her eye markings glowing for a moment before she bowed her head slightly, her hair falling over her cheeks like a curtain. "Yes, actually, if you wouldn't mind?"

He straightened up, trying to pretend for a moment that it was a mission, or a regular favour they did for each other every once in a while back at the castle: getting the space equivalent of coffee for each other on late nights, an intently listening ear, anything, really.

"Anything you need, princess."

"I left a brush on the dresser, could you—would you by any chance be willing to, um, brush my hair for me? It's harder to reach behind and get the tangles out that way, you see, but if not, that's quite alright—"

Shiro turned to the dresser they shared and picked up the silver brush, twirling it between his fingers. It was cute and rare to see the princess looking so flustered. "Where should I sit?" he asked, giving her a reassuring smile.

Allura swept her hair off her face, giving him a small, adorable smile. "Behind me, I suppose."

She scooted further up the bed to give more room in between her and the wall, and Shiro folded himself into the slim space, sitting cross legged behind her. He gathered her hair carefully in his flesh hand, not wanting to get any strands caught in his metal one, as he took the brush in his prosthetic, and tried to not snag the bristles on any tangles.

They sat in silence for awhile, as Shiro carefully parted her hair, leaving the sections he finished painstakingly untangled with delicate hands, before moving on to another section. He had never truly appreciated just how much hair Allura had until now. Not that he minded. There was something soothing about brushing her hair, and he knew she felt it too, tension falling away from her shoulders. He could tell that neither of them had been this relaxed in a long time, but firmly told himself not to read too much into it, no matter how domestic this might've been.

After all, wasn't that the point of the mission? To pretend to be husband and wife?

"Shiro," she said, an easy lilt to her voice.

He hummed to show he was listening, the strokes of the brush never faltering.

"I've been thinking," she continued. "I think before we go down to breakfast today, we should—what is that phrase Lance uses? Get our stories straight?—about everything the Sjarkans will expect us to know about each other. How long we've been married, how it came about..." Her voice turned nervous and quiet. "Our, um, experiences in bed."

He almost dropped the brush. Readjusting his grip, Shiro gulped nervously, feeling like an awkward kid being given The Talk by his mom. "Oh, well, I—none of the Sjarkans will have really met an Altean or a human before, and we look really similar in other ways, so—so we can just say that humans and Alteans are very physically compatible?" His voice squeaked horribly.

"Yes," she said, injecting steadiness into her tone. Her cheeks hurt from the plastic smile she was forcing. "That is logical, after all. As for the marriage, we don't want to give them any more reasons for celebration. We'll say we've been married for four months?"

He cleared his throat. "And fell in love while fighting Zarkon, as the co-leaders of Voltron, naturally, we spent a lot of time together."

It was getting tentatively close to the truth, and he was glad when she nodded so they could move on from the conversation—if it kept going much longer he was sure he was going to say something stupid and entirely too truthful.

Allura nodded earnestly. "Do you think they'll ask about offspring? As I am one of the only Alteans left, I..."

Some of his nervousness gave way to a genuine curiosity. The reality of her situation had never occurred to him before, that even if Allura had grown up adamant that she didn't want children, it had surely been expected of her...? As heir of the throne, he assumed she would be expected to carry on the line, but maybe Altean politics and monarchies worked differently than on Earth. And now, with her and Coran the last Alteans left, surely they both thought that, if they survived the war, they would seek out partners to have children, to try and have more Alteans in the galaxy, even if they were only half...

Shiro's hands fell to his sides, brushing her hips for a moment before he hastily retracted them. Still, his voice was soft as he asked, " _Do_ you want kids?"

"I...always knew I was expected to have one," she said softly. "Although adoption is a highly encouraged activity within Altean society, so... I don't know. I suppose I'll never know now. If there's one duty to my people beyond ending this war, it's carrying on my race." She studied him, nudging him lightly in the side. "Do you wish to have children Shiro?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "I haven't thought about it much, but one day, when this is all over and with the right person...I wouldn't mind having kids."

"You'd make an excellent father," she said confidently.

Red coloured his cheeks. "Oh, um, thank you Allura."

"You father the boys and Pidge—although I suppose you are like a mentor and a rather long-suffering older brother, but still. They all look to you for leadership, and guidance. I'm lucky to have you as my partner."

"I'm lucky to have you too, Allura." He smiled at her, even as his flush didn't fade. His gaze dropped to her lips, slightly parted, and shame swelled up inside of him. She was just playing a part, after all, and the fact he could use this mission as a way to coerce her into returning his feelings, however slightly, however much she had to pretend, because she _had_ to...

Allura noticed his gaze, and the tips of her ears turned red. "Oh, good, you've noticed too." She sounded embarrassed and relieved all at once.

Shiro's eyes snapped up to her's. "Allura?"

"I was thinking, since we're pretending to be married, and given the fact that humans, Alteans and Sjarkans all have relatively the same ideas of intimacy... I thought perhaps it would be best to kiss in private first, so it's not a shock if we have to do it in private."

She ducked away from his eyes, biting her bottom lip between her teeth, and he just managed to stifle a groan: she really didn't need to be drawing anymore attention to her mouth around him, not when he was trying to avoid it.

Still, her idea was logical, and he was grateful that she had spoken first. Overall, she seemed much more comfortable with this arrangement than he did. Perhaps it was because she wasn't so flustered or as fond of him as he had thought? His heart sank slightly. It was probably part of her diplomatic training as well, he reasoned.

And then he realized a good minute had ticked by, and he still hadn't answered her.

"Oh, of course—I mean, that makes sense, Allura. It's a good—" he cleared his throat, smoothing his face over. He was calm, cool, collected, the levelheaded paladin of the Black Lion who certainly did not get flustered by the beautiful, caring, intelligent princess sitting across from him. "It's a smart idea," he said finally, his voice steady, even as his heart beat erratically in his chest.

"I'm glad we're on the same page," she said quietly, her eyes bright. She leaned in slightly. "So, should we just—?"

His nose was nearly brushing the curve of her cheek, her breath warm. His heart stuttered as he went to close the gap and—

A loud, impatient voice rang out. "Are you two done yapping already? We can't go down to breakfast without you!"

Shiro yelped and they sprang apart, and he shot a panicked look at the door. Stars, had the paladins heard them? No, no they couldn't have. Still, he didn't doubt that they were all gathered outside, and likely laughing at his expense. _Teenagers, honestly._

"We'll be there in a minute," he called back, and heard the speaker, Pidge, sigh. He went to turn back to Allura and found her already standing up, tucking her neat hair behind her ears.

"I'll change first, if you don't mind," she said quietly, almost mumbling.

He nodded quickly, swallowing hard. "Of course."

He wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed.

* * *

After breakfast (a strange assortment of purple fruit, dry, biscuit like squares and something that resembled thick, almost curdled milk) they met with a historian, who was also the closest thing the Sjarkans had to a sociologist, named Sara. Female Sjarkans differed very little from their male counterparts. He thought that perhaps Sara's snout and ears were a tad larger, but he honestly couldn't tell. She had earrings too, so clearly like most Sjarkans, she was married.

Sara was intelligent, giving them a more in-depth tour of the kingdom than the king's advisor Noruku had. She explained the meaning behind the tapestries in the king's throne room, although King Ilvaar wasn't there in person. Shiro supposed he had many more important things to be dealing with, like his planet's growing water crisis.

"When the Galra first arrived here," began Sara, "Sjarka was a lush, green planet with water reserves found close to the surface. Us and the Norins lived in harmony for a very long time—they're borrowing creatures that dug tunnels. However when the Galra came they took away our water and unleashed many diseases. The Norins were nearly all wiped out, but the tunnels we use to harvest our water are largely what remains of their homes."

"Where do the surviving Norins live now?" Allura asked. Her hand was clasped in Shiro's with the other Paladins walking a little behind them. Already she could feel the sun making her skin sticky with sweat, and although her suit was tight, she was grateful for the protection it offered. What she would give to hold Shiro's hand properly, skin-on-skin... She quickly shut down that train of thought. _Focus, Allura. You're a diplomat, not some moonstruck starry-eyed teenager._

Sara looked pleased at the question, her nostrils flaring. "They retreated further into the core of the planet. They have not been seen in many, many years, but we like to think our old neighbours are still alive."

"And when did the Galra start stealing your water?" Shiro said, squinting at the horizon. It was nothing but miles and miles of endless blue sky and sloping sand dunes.

"They made a treaty with our old king, King Noor. His advisors warned him against it, you see, because the Galra have so marriage sacrament, no life partners. Under Zarkon's rule, any attachment is not allowed. But things were not so bad then. King Noor accepted the treaty. He was a fool. They killed him two years later after he tried to marry his daughter to a prominent Galra general. We have sworn to kill all outsiders ever since."

Lance gulped noisily. "Then what made you let us live? Not that you could have killed us, we're the Paladins of Voltron, but—" Keith elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow!"

"We received word of the princess and the Black Paladin's marriage through the commlink of the princess' advisor. Any race that recognizes marriage is one we are willing to barter with."

"So if Shiro and Allura weren't married," said Hunk slowly, "what exactly would you have done?"

Allura tightened her grip on Shiro's hand, even as Sara didn't hesitate to answer.

"We would have shot you on sight. But you are married," she threw the happy couple a joyous look, "so this is not of our concern. What would you like to see next? Our orchard of Eucatrees?" She waved a stubby arm toward a row of the trees with purple leaves.

Allura gave her a tight smile. "That would be very interesting, we'd love to."

Once they were allowed a brief break before lunch, they all gathered in the Pidge's room. The Green Paladin had rigged it up with the palace's networking system, as well as commlinks to the Lionship Castle, as well as placing up barriers and firewalls and somehow managing to make the room soundproof.

Which was a good thing, because the majority of her Paladins did not know how to be quiet in the slightest.

"I knew I had a bad feeling about this," Hunk vented, pacing across the room and making a sharp turn every time he reached the mouth of Pidge's balcony. "It's like I was telling Lance, this planet is bad news, I mean, it's not even going to be that big of a help with the fight against Zarkon, can't we come back and help these guys once they might not kill us for it?"

"It is the paladin code to help all those in need, Hunk," Allura reminded him. "This planet is denying, we cannot delay this mission."

"I guess it's not in the paladin code to be 100% honest, then?" Keith asked dryly, his arms crossed over his chest.

Allura sighed, a few strands of hair falling in front of her eyes, having come loose from the humidity, as she dropped onto the edge of Pidge's bed.

"Look," Shiro began, grabbing Hunk's arm to stop him from pacing, "this is hardly an ideal situation. But what the princess said is true. If we come back to help this planet later, there may not be a people or a planet to save anymore." Allura raised her head to look at him, and they knew they were both thinking of Altea. "It may be a little lie, but one that Allura and I are more than capable of handling."

"You can say that again," Lance muttered.

Shiro threw him a look. "Anyway, this mission is one we will continue to carry out. And it will also send an important message to the Galra. We will save the universe, planet by planet. We will not be intimidated, or deterred. And the planet of Sjarka will become an ally—and as much as I hate to admit this, we need all the help we can get." He glanced at the clock, seeing that it was almost time for lunch. "Pidge, Hunk, you'll come with me to the water resevoir. I wanna know what we're dealing with here. Keith, Lance, you'll stay back here, and behave yourselves. Try to build a respectable relationship with the locals, and listen to Allura."

She gave him a grateful smile as the paladins led the way out of the room. He slipped her hand into his and tugged her up from the bed.

"Thank you Shiro," she murmured, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

He smiled at her as they followed the rest of his team. "Don't thank me yet. You're stuck with Keith and Lance for the rest of the day."

She laughed weakly. "They're smart boys, I'm sure they'll behave themselves."

"I'm sure they'll try, until they get into some sort of competition."

"Push comes to shove, I'll carry them on my shoulders for the rest of the day."

He laughed. It had been so long since he had felt this carefree, despite their circumstances. Being with Allura always made him feel lighter, always made him feel grounded, too.

He squeezed her hand. "Thank you, Allura."

They shared a smile.

"Of course, Shiro. What are spouses for?"

* * *

Needing a break from Keith and Lance's bickering, Allura commed Coran that afternoon to a checkup on the Lionship castle, who confirmed that everything was running smoothly.

"How's the scenario going with Shiro?" he asked, his moustache twitching.

"It's hardly funny," said Allura tersely. "You were right about the Sjarkans, they're far too concerned with marriage to even be rational. Please tell me their penalties for falsifying one isn't too steep."

Coran's face sobered. "I'm afraid I wouldn't know princess, there isn't much information about them on our database. You know everything I do, I suspect far more at this point."

"Keep looking," Allura told him. "I want to know exactly what we've gotten ourselves into. And keep me posted if anything comes up."

"Will do, princess." He went to turn off the connection network, but then paused, as if he couldn't help himself from adding, "Oh, and send my love to Shiro."

Allura glared at him, but the connection fizzled out before he could see it.

What she wouldn't give to be back in the privacy of her and Shiro's room, safe, talking. To be wrapped up in his arms. She hugged herself. The last bit was a foolish fantasy, and yet, if there was to be one good thing to come of this blasted mission, she wanted it to be that.

The rest of the day dragged on, even if it significantly improved once Shiro, Pidge and Hunk came back. There was no feast or dancing either, so they all got to go to bed far earlier.

Allura fell asleep first, and woke up the sound of screaming.

"Shiro—? Shiro!" Her eyes flew open in confusion, then alarm, and then understanding when she saw Shiro thrashing in his sleep beside her. She had never been more grateful for her strength than right now, as she easily pinned down his flailing limbs, holding him in place. "Shiro, it's not real."

He woke up, eyes blown wide in terror, and something like a sob sticking in his throat. "A-Allura?" She watched as his fear gave way to embarrassment. "Princess, I'm so sorry—"

"You have nothing to apologize for," she said, brushing the white tuft of hair off his sweaty forehead. Her touch seemed to soothe him, so she continued. He was still breathing hard, but at least he seemed to know where he was, knew that he was safe.

His shoulders haunched over, and her hand dropped from his hair to in between his shoulderblades, as she scooted closer to him. Her knee knocked into his, his sleep shirt sticking to his chest from cold sweat. His skin was clammy and cool.

"I've known about your nightmares almost as long as I've known you Shiro," she said softly. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. I get night-terrors too. Would you ever think badly of me? Would you ever expect me to apologize?"

"No, of course not," he said quickly.

"Then do not be so hard on yourself. We know each other's demons. We do not need to hide them."

His breathing gradually slowed as her eyes remained fixed on him, patiently waiting. For what, she wasn't quite sure, but she knew she wanted him to be at peace, if not in sleep than for him to be unafraid. He leaned in closer to her, and she kept her hand between his shoulderblades.

"Allura, can I tell you something? Something..." His metal hand curled into a fist. "Something I've never told anyone."

She nodded, laying a hand over his metal one, gently uncurling his fingers. "Of course you can." It didn't stop them from shaking.

"Being Zarkon's prisoner...it didn't just scramble my memories of that time. It took—I have a hard time remembering Earth too. What happened to me then. I remember my mom and my _obaasan_ —my grandmother," he added quickly, for Allura's benefit, "but not their faces. And I remember some of the students at the Garrison, like Keith, but...Everything's blurry now. And if I can't remember who I was, then how do I know if I'm still me? How do I know the Galra haven't turned me into a monster?"

It was his darkest fear thrown into the light, and it was terrifying in a whole new way to say it aloud. It sounded so empty in their room, as hollow as the space between his heartbeats, when his mind wandered, when it retraced its steps and he found himself trapped between cell walls. In his worst moments, when he wondered if he was really alive at all. If all of this wasn't some delusional fantasy he had concocted to keep himself sane.

"You're not a monster," she said evenly, kindly, yet firm, bringing him back to the present. "You are a good man, Shiro. That is the man you choose to be. That is the man you are."

"That's the man I am when I'm with you," he mumbled.

"Then choose him."

"But there's so much... there's so much more at stake, and I—I can't choose everything," he said softly. _Like who I fall in love with_.

"You don't have to choose everything." She gripped his hand tightly. "Just... just choose me, and go from there. I can be your starting point."

He relaxed further, as his eyes rested on her. His mouth even quirked upwards. "I think you're more of my finish line, to be honest."

A crease formed in her brow. "Shiro?"

He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers, kissing her softly, briefly, before pulling away. His touch, however sweet, was seared into her lips as a blush lined her cheeks. Thank the stars it was dark, hopefully too dark for him to see it. Was that just their first kiss for the mission, or—stars, she was being silly. Why would it be anything else?

Still, her heart pounded in her chest.

"Thank you, Allura," he murmured hoarsely. He squeezed her fingers with his metal hand.

"You're welcome, my paladin," she said faintly.

He laid his head back down on his pillow, and Allura laid down beside him, curling into his warmth, and pleasantly surprised when he did so too, tangling their fingers together. She smiled softly, even if her lips still burned, as she watched him fall asleep.

"Good night, Shiro."


	6. The Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheek kisses, pining, some plot, and a long winded metaphor. What could go wrong? Or: the chapter that is hopefully worth the wait.

For a few blissful moments after he woke up, Shiro forgot what had transpired the previous night...and then he remembered. His body froze as he blinked the sleep out of his eyes, his fingers feeling exceptionally warm, and he realized they were still laced through Allura's. He panicked, thinking about how to move without waking her when he caught the soft curve of her lips: the princess had fallen asleep with a smile on her face.

His own face heated up when he thought of the softness of her voice when they had said goodnight. _My Paladin_.

He dragged his free hand down his face, nearly nicking himself with the edge of the wedding band he wore— _fake_ wedding band. Maybe they were faking this marriage a bit too well, or at least he was. God, what if she suspected him? It would be completely unprofessional, and awkward, and... maybe sort of freeing, to have it all out in the open. Even if she didn't feel the same—and why would she?—at least he wouldn't have to hide it anymore.

Shiro shook his head, carefully slipping his hand out of hers, even as her fingers remained curled against the snowy sheets of their bed. He couldn't stop himself from reaching over as her hair fell in her face, carefully tucking it behind her pointed ears. He almost let his fingers linger, when her eyes fluttered open.

"Shiro?" she said, voice thick with sleep.

He flushed, feeling almost guilty—or at least caught in the act. He cleared his throat. "Good morning, princess."

She pushed herself up into a sitting position, blinking the sleep from her eyes. "How long do we have until we need to go down to breakfast?" She stifled an adorable little yawn.

"I'm not sure," he admitted. Their room did have a clock, hanging on the wall opposite the bed, or at least he assumed it was a clock: he couldn't read it himself. It was made of glass and smooth, pale sand-coloured stone with four hands and three markings that didn't resemble Earthling numbers, but they must have been numbers, right?

"Hmm. We have more than a few ticks," she said decidedly, glancing at the clock-not-clock, and running a hand through her hair.

"Would you..." His tongue turned heavy. "Would you like me to brush it for you, again, princess? Your hair?"

She looked at him, and then smiled so radiantly it knocked all the air out of his lungs. "That is a very kind offer, Shiro. Thank you. I...I would like that very much."

He gave her a quick smile, the flush on his cheeks deepening, and then got out of the warm bed and grabbing the silver brush on their dresser. They settled into their position from the previous day, with him sitting cross-legged behind her and carefully brushing her hair, at first in sections, making sure to find any tangles and gently undo them. There weren't many, and if anything he found he enjoyed it more this time, feeling more confident and not as concerned about causing her any pain, watching her relax as she worked.

"I think that's all of it," he said softly a good five minutes later at least, her hair a long curtain of silver and stardust.

She turned around to smile at him, soft and almost shy. "Thank you, Shiro. I'll go put the brush back...you can use the bathroom first if you wish?"

His fingers grazed hers as he handed over the brush. "Yeah, I'll go—go change." He took his uniform from the dresser drawer before heading to the bathroom.

If this was what domesticity with Allura was like, he didn't mind at all.

And better yet, she hadn't mentioned the kiss. Maybe she didn't remember? Or thought it was a dream? Or more likely, a nightmare. After all, why would she want to kiss him? Allura, wanting to kiss him... He dragged a hand down his face, looking at himself in the thin piece of glass working as a mirror in the bathroom. _It's just for the mission._

He couldn't let anything make him lose sight of that—especially not her.

* * *

"Black Paladin!"

Shiro almost jumped at the sound of King Ilvaar's booming voice. Breakfast had just finished, the team planning on going to the oasis nearby to continue fortifying it before the Galra arrived. He turned, swinging Allura around with him as they were holding hands the way they were supposed to.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Shiro asked.

Ilvaar waved a stubby-fingered hand, his rings glittering. He was wearing new robes today, made of a deep, rich purple, still baggy and looking like loose wings when he threw his arms open. His yellow, brown hued eyes showed more of the latter outside of the sun, his thick beard twitching every time he talked.

Ilvaar twiddled his fingers. "I was thinking you and the princess would join me for the morning—since we're working together, it would be wise to get to know one another, don't you think? Especially since I've never met an Earthling or an Altean before!"

"I'm a little hesitant to leave the rest of the paladins on their own," Shiro hesitated, glancing back at his team.

Ilvaar's face fell, his large nose almost deflating. "You must have a second in command?"

Now that he thought of it, Shiro figured he really should have one. There had just never been a need for it: he was always able to lead the team and one of the paladins stepped up at various times if he was missing-in-action, or would take orders from Allura just as readily and vice versa. Having a co-leader meant he didn't need a second in command, although he was sure Allura would have no problem leading the team on her own.

"It's me, obviously—" Lance said, slinging an arm around Shiro's shoulders and almost knocking Allura out of the way.

"Don't be stupid Lance," Keith muttered. "It's—"

"Hunk," said Shiro decidedly, worming his way out of Lance's grip. "Hunk is in charge, for today. We'll have to wait and see about tomorrow."

Hunk beamed at him, clasping his hands together. The Red and Blue Paladins looked equally as disappointed, but Lance got over it more quickly, giving Hunk a high five before his friend replied, "I won't let you down!"

Shiro took Allura's hand, holding it more firmly this time as the princess said warmly, "I'm sure you won't, Hunk," before turning to the king. "We'd be happy to join you, King Ilvaar."

The king clasped his hands together. "Splendid! Well, come this way, right this way," he said jovially.

Allura and Shiro exchanged a look, the latter raising his eyebrows and giving a little shrug, before they followed the king, hand-in-hand.

* * *

The Paladins were halfway to the water reserve when a cheerful Coran popped up on their commlink screens. "Good morning, Paladins," he chirped.

"Hey Coran," greeted Lance. He had officially finished sulking about twenty minutes ago, instead gleefully reminding Keith of Hunk's new status, and his by extension. After all, if Hunk was in charge, than that obviously meant he was Hunk's right hand man—leg? Whatever he was, he was important, and way more important than Keith, and he wasn't going to pass up a chance to brag about it. "Guess who's the leader—"

"The princess and Shiro aren't with you?" Coran twirled a finger through his mustache.

"They're back with King Ilvaar," said Keith. "We're heading to the reserve now."

"Those poor newlyweds," said Pidge, snickering to herself. They'd all get to tease their two leaders for months over this mission before they stopped turning red.

Coran's mustache twitched. "I must admit, they're playing the part very well."

"Part sh-mart," said Lance. "Those two lovebirds are crazy about each other, even if they won't admit it."

"You have birds of love on your planet?" Coran asked curiously.

Hunk opened his mouth to let him down gently when Keith announced, "We're here, guys."

The water reserve looked the same as it had the day before: big and rocky casing over the opening of the well, the tunnels buried very deep underground.

"Oh, I'll leave you to it, then," said Coran. "Would you pass along a message to the princess? I should have the information she wanted by tomorrow at the latest."

"Will do," Hunk told him, and the Altean cut off the commlink as the Yellow Paladin turned his attention to the water resevoire. Shiro was trusting him with this, and there was no way he was going to let him down, so he was pleased to see the trenches he had made the other day were still there, and Pidge ran through the data collected of the tunnels one more time, fuzzy as it was while Keith and Lance ran scenarios past each other for possible defences. It dissolved into bickering after a few good ideas were tossed out, and Hunk filed them away for future use: whereas Lance was more of a planner, Keith also knew more offensive strategy when he bothered to have a strategy at all.

They were a good combination when they could actually work together.

Hunk wondered if Shiro and Allura were having as easy a time as they were.

* * *

"And here," King Ilvaar swept his arm over a balcony in the northwest wing of the castle, "if you look closely enough, you can see the Sinking Sands up to the North. That's where we hold our executions."

Shiro had spent the past hour tuning in and out of the king's one0sided conversation as he gave them an even lengthier and more elaborate tour of the palace (for someone who claimed to be interested in Earthlings and Alteans he sure did like to talk about his own planet quite a lot) than they had already been subjected to—but at this, Shiro snapped to attention, following the king's line of sight. Over the sloping sand dunes, he could vaguely see a place where the sand lied completely still even in the wind. That must have been the Sinking Sands.

He tightened his grip on Allura's hand, stepping ever so slightly in front of her. "Executions?" he said, keeping his voice schooled into one of calm, neutral interest.

"A rare, nasty thing, but a necessary one," said Ilvaar, turning back towards them. "There are certain laws that must be upheld. Executions are only used for serious crimes, don't you worry. Things like murder and treason. Our penalty for divorce is far steeper."

Allura stiffened. "Which is?" she asked innocently.

"Oh, well, usually it's because a Sjarkan married someone they didn't want to be with, or were faking it. Disgusting, I say—so we take whoever they're getting divorced for, and make them walk out into the desert to search for water. They're given a little radio in case they find any."

"And have any of them found water? Or come back?" said Shiro carefully.

"Not one." Ilvaar sounded cheerful. "But that's the point, of course—you break something as sacred as marriage, how are you ever supposed to be trusted?"

Allura forced a smile, tainted with unease. "Of course, Your Majesty." She exchanged a quick, worried glance with Shiro when Ilvaar's back was turned, and squeezed his hand. They would never be found out, with how easily everyone had accepted their charade, with how well they were playing their parts, but it still filled her stomach with dread to think of all the people who had been subjected to that terrible punishment—the thought of Shiro going through more suffering, any suffering, because of a failed mission. Because of her.

"Uh, Allura?"

She perked up at the sound of Lance's voice, emitted from her earrings, ignoring the way Shiro leaned in much closer to her to listen in. "Lance?"

"We, uh, found something you're going to want to see. Pidge is sending over a scan now."

"We'll access it as soon as we can," she promised, grateful for the easy way out and turning her attention back to the king. "Your Majesty, it seems we need to have a briefing with the rest of the Paladins. I hope we'll be seeing you this evening?"

She hoped nothing of the sort, yet Shiro couldn't help but admire her cool facade and ever diplomatic nature. She was much better at this than he was, and he felt the warmth of her skin, her cheek nearly pressed to his.

"I'm afraid I won't be seeing you at dinner," said Ilvaar, and both members of Voltron internally celebrated the fact. "Tonight is my monthly Midnight Rest. We live in the sunlight but need more darkness to sleep, you see. The light... it is blinding."

"I understand, Your Majesty." The princess bowed her head respectfully. "Thank you for taking us on this wonderful tour, my husband and I appreciate it very much." She turned and pecked Shiro on the cheek for affect, missing the way his cheeks turned pink as she went to guide him away from the balcony.

She couldn't get out of there fast enough.

Shiro broke their fast pace when he suddenly stopped, slowing her along with him. He jerked his head towards an empty room of the palace, in the guest wing opposite to hers, and Allura let him lead her inside, shutting the door firmly behind them.

"Anyone outside?" he asked her, as Alteans had better hearing than humans by far.

She kept her eyes pricked for any sound, but found none other than their own laboured breathing. "No." She activated the small comm in her earrings. "Lance? Are you still there?"

"Yes, princess. Pidge sent the files to Shiro—Hunk's the one who got them, Yellow still seems to be pretty spooked, actually."

Shiro held up his arm, and a hologram popped up as Pidge's voice crackled to life. The hologram showed a huge picture of elaborate underground tunnels, a rough schematic that failed to show how deep they went into the planet, with things becoming blurry at the edges.

"We finally got better scans on the tunnels surrounding the well," explained Pidge, "and what we found was unusual for a number of reasons. Hunk's Lion has a good connection to the earth in general, so his was the most cooperative when it came to collecting data. The Sjarkans said these were tunnels for construction, of going deeper into the well—but looking at the tunnels... they clearly weren't made by any tools they've shown us. Either the Sjarkans have more advanced technology than we thought, and are keeping it a secret, or these tunnels weren't made by them at all."

"So then what made it?" asked Shiro patiently.

Pidge's freckled, worried face replaced the tunnel blueprints. "Do you remember the Norins?"

"Yes?" said Allura. "That Sjarkan, Sara, said they were burrowing creatures who lived here with them in harmony until the Galra wiped them out with diseases and such."

"Well they're not gone. Some of these tunnels are recent, going deeper and deeper into the earth, so far we keep losing the signal. That's why some of the water has been leaving the wells. I think the Galra's taken some, yes, but... I think the surviving Norins are also harvesting it, taking it away from the surface and down to wherever they're living."

Allura frowned. "But why wouldn't they share the water with the Sjarkans? Or help them fight against the Galra? They're neighbours."

"I guess they figure it's a dog-eat-dog world now."

"What?"

"Earthling phrase," Shiro supplied quietly, and then he was all business. "Pidge, can you build something that would help us get a better look at these tunnels? I don't think we can go to King Ilvaar without any proof of this, if this is bigger than we thought it was. The Sjarkans have..." he winced. "Pretty harsh punishments."

Pidge raised their eyebrows, but didn't question what he meant, which he was thankful for. He didn't want to scare the rest of the team of the predicament they had all gotten themselves into. "I'll do my best. We still have some stolen Galra tech from that mission on Gigi."

"Make sure you share whatever you find with us first," said Allura. "I don't think I can trust the king any longer, and who knows what he will do if he thinks the Norins have betrayed his people."

"Or if we discover that the Sjarkans have betrayed them," said Shiro grimly. "Keep us posted, paladins. Let us know once you're back at the palace."

"Will do," the boys and Pidge said as one, before they broke off the commlink.

Shiro's face was grave as he slipped his hand out of Allura's, and she quickly curved her fingers over his knuckles again anyway. "Shiro?"

He looked up to find her staring at him. "Sorry, princess, I'm just..."

"Thinking?"

His lips twitched upwards. "More like floundering. Do you ever think the kids know we're just making it up as we go along?"

"I sincerely hope not. They look to someone for the answers, after all." She laced her fingers through his, resting her head on his shoulder. "They look to us. Let me know what is on your mind, Shiro. We are a team, a good one."

He squeezed her hand, pressing a kiss to her temple before he could think better of it. "I just wish I had more information, so we could make a better decision on what to do next."

"I think perhaps you are overcomplicating things, then," she said softly. "The new plan is still the old one. We meet the Galra when they come for the remaining water next week. We deal with them. We help the Sjarkans and collect more information. The only difference is that now, the Sjarkans may not only be allies, and we may need to help the Norins too. Do not stress over what you cannot control, my paladin."

This time he really did smile, resting his gaze on her as he relaxed. "How did you become so calm under pressure?"

She met his eyes readily. "You make me feel calm." Heat crept over her face, her cheek markings turning a darker pink, her voice growing soft now that they had somewhat dealt with the situation at hand. "Shiro, last night when you..."

He laughed nervously. "Oh, um, right. That. I—wasn't really thinking, I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable—"

"No," she said quickly, drawing her bottom lip between her teeth, and drawing closer to him as well. Her hand was still in his. "No, I—it was alright, and we wanted it to happen privately, naturally, so that in public it would be... In fact, I—I rather liked—"

"We're here!"

She almost stumbled into Shiro, and then stumbled away again, both of them startled by the sound of Lance's enthusiastic shout through their commlinks.

"Lance," Shiro scolded.

"Oops, sorry. We're at the front steps of the palace. Meet us there?"

He sighed. "Yes. We'll be over there in a moment."

This time Allura made sure her commlink couldn't be turned on by anyone by her, grateful at least that the rest of the team hadn't hear her and Shiro's conversation. There were some things better kept private, something she knew all too well, even if less than a week ago and she failed in upholding that belief.

Shiro placed a hand on her waist, like he had when they were dancing, and she could practically feel the rise and fall of his chest. She allowed herself a moment to wonder—before they could have to plunge back into the line of duty—if it was as strong and warm as it had seemed the day she had walked in on him without a shirt on.

"We should go meet the others," he said, sounding almost reluctant.

She nodded. "Yes." Neither of the moved, and Allura let her hand slide over his on her waist. "Shiro, we—I do not know what will happen tomorrow."

"Neither do I."

"Just know... I am very glad I met you."

He gave her a small, soft smile. "So am I."

She leaned forwards and kissed him on the cheek, dangerously close to the corner of his mouth. "Let's go find the others," she said, quickly pulling away and taking his hand.

He didn't let go even once they met the other paladins and Coran at the stairs—the teasing they would have to endure be damned.

* * *

In the end, the plan was to wait things out. It seemed to the safest decision, and the only one that would actually let any of them get a good night's rest, which is what Allura fully intended to do. She drifted off to sleep easily, curling into the warmth that radiated off of Shiro—why did humans have to be so much better at creating body heat? During the day in the desert it was annoying, but in the cold nights she just about craved it.

So she almost immediately noticed it when that warmth went away. Allura felt the bed dip and then lighten, dragging herself out of unconsciousness, and cracking a sleepy eye open as she watched Shiro move to the balcony off of their room. It was still dark outside, although the sky was a deep navy blue that would soon be lightening.

"Shiro?" she said groggily.

He glanced back at her, and even in the starlight she could see the bags under his eyes had worsened. Had he gotten any sleep? "Did I wake you, princess?"

"No." She slipped out of bed, bringing a blanket along with her as she went to stand beside him, draping it over her shoulders. "The sun will rise soon. You still have time to sleep, my paladin." She rested a hand between his shoulder blades, feeling the taut, tension filled muscle underneath the thin fabric of his white sleep shirt.

"I can't sleep," he said softly, as if anything louder than a whisper would break any semblance of calm he had managed to find. "Some nights are like this... after the prison. There's no real rhyme or reason to it."

"Another Earthling saying?"

He almost smiled. "Something like that." He placed his hand over the one she had on his back, gently removing it and lifting it to his mouth, brushing his lips along her knuckles. "You should go back to sleep, Allura. I think I'm just going to watch the sun rise."

A broad blush lined her cheeks as he lowered her hand, her fingers still grasping at his. "I cannot leave you like this, Shiro. We are friends. Friends do not leave one another."

His jaw tightened.

 _I am not leaving you_.

"Allura," he tried.

"The Paladins would not leave you in this state, and they are your friends," she pressed.

He wasn't sure if it was the exhausted haze making him feel so bold, or so inhibited, but he raised his free hand—his Galra hand, and gently touched her face, tracing the bags under one eye, seeing the flecks of gold and silver amid the ocean blue. "I wouldn't let them stay up with me either."

"But you will let me," she insisted.

"Allura," he tried again.

She placed a hand over his, pressing his metal palm against her cheek. "Because I am your—what was the term?—your best friend."

Shiro softened, stroking his thumb over her cheek. "I guess you are," he admitted, leaning forward and resting his forehead against hers.

Depending on how today went, who knew when they would have another moment of peace like this.

Allura let out a soft sigh, before Shiro settled on the floor in a sitting position. She hesitated for a moment before joining him, curling into his side and relieved when he opened his arms wide to let her in as close as she wanted. She carefully tucked the blanket around both their shoulders, watching him as he watched the sky.

It occurred to her, as the sun slowly rose over the horizon, that if he were to look over at her and see the adoration on her face, he would know of her feelings for him—yet she couldn't find it in her to hide, or look away.

That was the thing about the light, Allura had found: you couldn't hide anything from it.

And if Shiro was her light, she didn't think she wanted to, anymore.


	7. Quicksand

In the five days they had been on Sjarka, it was the first time the entire team was out at the water reservoir. Coran alone had stayed back the castle was being live-streamed their surroundings through the commlink, the Lions casting more shade than the cracked, flat ground had ever seen, and Shiro even saw steam rising from the Blue Lion. Such an aquatically inclined machine wasn't doing too well in the heat, like Lance's skin when a busy bout of missions kept him from exfoliating.

The fortifications were coming along nicely, Shiro was pleased to see, and feeling ever better that they had made it to this point at all. Coming down to breakfast that morning, his hand clasped tightly in Allura's—if things went wrong, he'd never let her slip away again—had made his stomach churn with something other than hunger. He had a sneaking suspicion King Ilvaar knew more than he was letting on, now with the revelation of the surviving Norins, and that the king's temper had a delicate balance between reasonable and madness, given what Sjarkan law subjected marital traitors to. Traitors like him and Allura.

But the anxiety had turned out to be for nothing. Ilvaar had smiled, and seemed in an even better mood than usual due to having gotten more sleep during his monthly Midnight Rest.

"Did you sleep well last night as well?" he had asked, and Shiro's lungs had started working again.

"Fine, Your Majesty," he replied curtly, and the king had little to say after that. Shiro was happy to let Allura do most of the talking at breakfast—she was much better at diplomatic relations than he was—until they all headed out to the reservoir, the princess riding alongside him in the Black Lion, who let out a happy thrum when she entered.

It was for this reason, and the sun, that the two leaders were content to oversee the operations of their team from inside the Lion.

"I think she likes me," Allura remarked, leaning on the back of his chair.

"Of course she does." How anyone could not like Allura was baffling to him, honestly. "I think she would've chosen you as a paladin if I hadn't been around."

"Don't say that," said Allura, surprisingly sharp. "You're a wonderful paladin, and the team needs you."

Shiro looked away from the team, and raised his eyebrows at her. "I know," he said slowly. "Princess? Is there something—"

She twisted her fingers together, brown against the white, pink and blue of her battle suit. "Back when Voltron was built, but after Zarkon turned into something vile," there was a venomous tremor in her voice, "my father had assigned back-up Paladins, if you will. Ones who could take over if the original ones died. My father...when he thought... I was trained to be Zarkon's back-up Paladin. I never actually flew Black, but..."

"She would have let you," Shiro finished, and Allura nodded.

A steady hum flowed through his veins, almost mechanic, electric, and he wondered if Allura could feel it too.

"Coran has said that the Lions can be influenced by their paladin's feelings. And Zarkon certainly didn't, but—maybe Black chose me, because you did." He looked at her, his eyes shining. She was always the most radiant thing he'd ever seen in his life.

"Or because she saw herself in you," the princess pointed out. "She was...violated by Zarkon too. She had to break free. Recover from how the Galra tried to destroy her."

"The Galra tried to destroy you." Shiro got up from his chair, coming around to stand next to her. Their hands were nearly touching, lying on the back of the seat. "I thank God everyday they didn't."

"God?"

"An earthling deity. Sometimes we're not too creative with the names."

"And your name? Is Shiro short for anything? Lance was telling me about knack-names? A few weeks ago."

"Nicknames?" Shiro said with a gentle smile, and she nodded. "Um, yeah, it actually is. My full name is Takashi Shirogane." The only one who knew that was Keith, because he'd been a teacher-in-training when Keith was just starting at the Garrison, and had called him Professor Shirogane before he'd started insisting on being called Shiro for short, and the name had stuck. Even though he knew the Shiro's first name, Keith never used it.

The last person to call him Takashi had been his family.

"Takashi," she repeated, getting used to the way the syllables and sounds fit in her mouth, and he smiled.

The last person to call him Takashi was still his family.

"Maybe just keep this between us," said Shiro. His pinky finger inched towards hers, even if he didn't look away from her face. "A sort of secret."

"Can I have another?" she asked, her voice growing soft. Breathless. It made his cheeks heat up despite himself, as he nodded, unsure of where she was going but trusting. Always trusting. "If Black saw herself in you... then that means I did too. There's an Altean word for that. _Aalyn_. The English translation would be starsoul."

"Which means?" he breathed, sliding his hand over hers. Her fingers were warm under his.

"It means that you and I come from the same star."

Shiro stepped closer, curling his fingers over hers. "Then it's no wonder that Black likes you, when I like you too."

She let her eyes drop to his lips, and leaned up, just a little. A tiny breath escaped his lips, as he licked them nervously. "Allura—"

"Hey, do we need more trenches or is that enough?" Hunk's voice boomed over the commlink, bursting into life, and the two leaders leapt apart.

Allura cleared her throat, eyes flitting to the cockpit windows and biting on her lip. "Yes, er—" she smoothed her voice over. "That's enough, Hunk. Thank you for checking in. You can go help Pidge create a better scanning device, to get deeper into the tunnels."

"I did that already, Princess." Hunk paused. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, thank you. Well, if you're done that, what do the readings say? Have you deployed the device yet?"

"Yeah, it's going along fine. I can link the feed up to the Black Lion, if you want."

Allura refused to look at Shiro. "Yes, please. Thank you Hunk."

In void of a reply, Hunk hooked up the tech and a fuzzy feed, of dark green and black—night vision—was streamed over on the window's invisible screens. The tunnel the device was in was bigger than expected, but bumpy, with five toed footprints, oddly curved into the dirt. Perhaps the Noorins had claws to help them dig?

Allura didn't look away from the screen, stepping closer, even when Shiro joined her side. She risked a glance, her heart pounding, and saw a crease forming in his brow. She knew that look.

"What are you thinking?" she said.

Shiro took a small step closer to the screen. "It looks like there's something coming up ahead. I can't tell what it is, though. It looks... not like liquid, but—Hunk, Pidge, what direction is this tunnel heading in?"

"Um, north," said Pidge, flashing on screen. They pushed their glasses up their nose. "Why?"

But Allura understood immediately. "Get it out of there, now, before—"

Rocks crumbled, crashing into the camera in a rush of thick, steaming sand, and the screen turning to static. Shiro scowled at the broken feed, now full of fuzzy grey lines.

"The sinking sands in the North," he grumbled under his breath. "The Noorins are craftier than I thought."

"Or at least smart enough to lay a misleading trap," Allura said. "Pidge, Hunk, is there any way you can retrieve the device?"

There was a wince in Hunk's voice. "Sorry, princess. It's probably made more than a few tunnels collapse. We'll have to start over from scratch."

"You and Pidge can go back to the palace, we'll need new supplies," said Shiro. "Check the Castle of Lions in case you need something. And Princess, you go with them. The Sjarkans may not want to give up anything valuable, and we don't want them knowing we're poking around these tunnels, or anything to do with the Noorins."

"Alright. I'll ride in the Green Lion with Pidge. I'll eject in a moment." She cut off the commlink, and then grabbed her helmet from a storage cupboard within the cockpit, tucking it under her arm. "You know, Shiro," she said, almost teasing, "it's a good thing I don't mind going back to the palace. You might want to think twice about ordering me around next time."

He managed a smile, any annoyance from the quicksand setback vanishing. "I'll ask in the future," he promised, stepping forward. He reached for her helmet, pausing. "Allow me?"

She nodded and handed it over to him, barely breathing as he stood and slipped it over her head, and over the large bun of white hair. His body heat bled into hers. When he took a small step back and pressed the pod preparation button, she dismantled the face screen of her helmet. The doors slid open behind them.

"Your pod awaits," he told her.

For a brief moment, she thought he would have made a good Altean knight. "Thank you." And then before she could lose her nerve—funny how charging into battle wasn't nearly so scary—she leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek, quickly pulling away and turning around before he could catch the furious flush colouring her cheeks.

Her pod landed neatly on the brunt of the Green Lion's head, and the princess easily hauled it into the mouth of the Lion as she entered.

Like always, there was a little bereavement, watching Allura leave without him with such apparent ease, slip through his fingers like sand.

He cleared his mind by clearing his throat. He had a job to focus on, not an alien princess.

"Keith, Lance," his leader's voice was steady over the commlink, the Red and Blue Lions looking towards Black with attentiveness humming behind yellow eyes, "here's what we're going to do next."

* * *

There was a Sjarkan waiting for Allura when she got back.

King Ilvaar and his attendants had needed some convincing to allow them the parts they needed, which was where Hunk and Pidge's endless rattling off of technological knowledge, and Allura's ability to make almost anything sound like a good idea had come in handy. The princess had watched the two tinker and poke around with the wires and metal panels for awhile out in a shady part of the main courtyard before retreating inside with the plan to comm Shiro.

That was when a round but tall Sjarkan cornered her in the hallway. "Princess Allura," he greeted, bowing only with an incline of his head. It made the thick white earrings he wore shake, and were blinding in the light; she had never seen any of the Sjarkans wear earrings like that before. Most wore silver or gold. Was there some significance to the colour?

"I don't believe we've met," she said politely.

She didn't like the sharp curve to his smile. "My name is Amli Tyna. I have a few questions for you and your husband."

She internally bristled. What sort of stranger thought they were entitled to an audience with the leaders of Voltron, and so blatantly too? And judging by Amli's rather simple clothes, he was a servant in the palace at best. "I'm afraid he's back with the other Paladins at the water reservoir," Allura replied, hoping the conversation would be over now.

"Really?" Amli arched one heavy brow. "It is unusual for married couples to travel separately, anywhere."

"Not with us," she smoothly deflected. "Separation makes the heart grow fonder. That, and it is an occupational hazard of the lives we lead. I cannot always be by his side in battle, nor can he be by my side when our duties pull us in separate directions."

"I suppose your heart and duties hardly ever align," said Amli. "You'll tear yourself apart that way."

Allura frowned at him. "Only until the war is over, and I do not intend on wasting what time I do have with him not acting on how I feel." Her heart lurched. Wasn't she wasting time? She pushed that thought away, her eyes hardening. "Good day to you, sir Tyna, but I have other business to attend to."

She strode off before he could have another word, not wanting to get wrangled into another pointless conversation. What had all of that been about, anyway? Some kind of test? Did some Sjarkans not buy their story? Or was it about the Norins and what could possibly be in the tunnels?

She ran into Sara, the Sjarkan historian, on her way to an empty corridor, and stopped to say hello. Sara looked pleasantly surprised.

"Is there anything I can do for you princess?"

For a moment Allura considered reporting Amli's strange behaviour, but decided against it. She didn't want to do something that would be too big of a political statement. "I have a question, actually."

Sara smiled. "Ask away."

"I saw a Sjarkan with white earrings. I was wondering if the colour had some kind of societal significance?"

Sara sobered immediately. "Oh. White is a mourning colour, princess. The sign of half of a whole. The Sjarkan you must have seen was a widow or widower."

The princess filed the information away for later use, just in case. "Thank you, Sara. I didn't want to be rude and ask outright. That will be all—unless you see the king. We really must thank him again for his hospitality." It was a lie, but a good one. There was never any harm in buttering people up with praise, especially when you wanted them on your side.

"Of course, princess. Have a good day."

And with that, Allura finally went and found a good place to call Shiro.

* * *

It was a relief to hear her voice, Shiro found, when he had been mostly listening to Keith and Lance's bickering for the past hour or so. He'd nearly lost it a few times—half their time until the Galra invaded was gone, and they didn't have any time to mess around, let alone get into pointless arguments that was more about pride than planning.

"Tell me you got the parts."

"Yes. Pidge and Hunk are working on it now, I thought I'd tell you about their progress tonight, once you're back. How are the boys?"

"Fighting, like always. I put them in time-outs, actually, on either side of the Sinking Sands. Well, at least, far away from each other. The Sands are bigger than we thought, it's nearly the size of a large lake. I just don't understand how there could be tunnels underneath all that and now collapse. I'm having Keith and Lance go round on either side, just so we can have a proper perimeter, and see if there are any holes in the quicksand, or something."

"Smart thinking."

He paused, straining his ears. He preferred seeing her face, but just hearing her voice was enough. "Are you alright, princess? You sound a little...off?"

"I had an interesting conversation with a Sjarkan."

"Oh?" When she was done telling him about Amli, he frowned. "That is unusual. Do you think it's anything to worry about?"

"No, although it's hard to tell. I haven't seen the king anywhere since I got back, but that might be part of the Midnight Rest's rituals. I propose we ask the historian, Sara, more thorough questions about the Norins, if you think we can trust her."

He nodded, and then remembered she couldn't see it. "Fair point. I think the Sjarkans are too dependent on us right now to turn on us for anything. They need us until the Galra comes. After that it's a free for all. If we have any questions, we need to ask them now."

"You're right." She sighed.

"Something else wrong?"

"No, no, I..." Another sigh. "Dealing with these sorts of things always seems far more manageable when you're right by my side, that's all. It seems rather silly, I mean, you're right over there and—"

"No," he said softly. "It's not silly."

The line was silent for a moment, and then her voice rose back up. "I'm going to go check on Pidge and Hunk, I'll comm you once I know what they've accomplished."

Shiro cracked a smile. "Something great, knowing them."

"Until I see you, Shiro." He could hear the faint smile in her voice, and it made warmth bloom in his chest. Him. He was the cause of that, of making her day a little bit brighter. After the war, he wouldn't mind if that was his only purpose everyday.

"Goodbye, princess. Love you."

The commlink cut off as soon as the last word had left his mouth, and horrified, he let out a high pitched squeak. God he was an idiot—had she even heard it? Of course she had heard it, their commlink connection was good! It had just slipped out and now he couldn't take it back, and—

Maybe he was overreacting and it wasn't as bad as he thought. Maybe she would take it the same way the rest of the team did. A platonic, brotherly love. Even if the way he felt about Allura was as about as non-familial as you could get it. If he was lucky, she'd think it was in the way friends loved one another. He could explain it away, easily.

Did he want to explain it away?

"Hey, Shiro."

He started at the sound of Keith's voice, and forced his voice into something calm and steady, the way a cool and composed leader should sound. "Yeah?"

"I think we found something."

"We?" Lance scoffed. "I'm the one who found it!"

Shiro glanced over at the sea of sand, and saw the two Lions hovering over a patch near the middle. "I'm on my way over." He switched on the flight gears and steered the Black Lion over, hovering in between the two. "So, what is it?"

"Every two minutes, the sand here starts moving," Keith said. "It should start in 10 seconds. 1, 2, 3..."

Amazingly, the sand started churning, just in a circular movement, like batter being whipped. The patch couldn't have been bigger than one of the Lion's paws. Shiro stared.

"Huh."

"Freaky, right?" Lance said excitedly. "I'm thinking—well, I borrowed the idea from all the mumbo-jumbo Hunk would talk about at school, so—" He cleared his throat, and Shiro could see him puffing out his chest importantly a cockpit over. "Anyway, I think that maybe this thing isn't naturally made.

"What do you mean?" asked Keith, his brow pinching.

"I think that maybe this sinking stuff was put here on purpose. Y'know, like a trap. Or a gate. And underneath is something that keeps it from going all over the place. That's how some of the Norin tunnels could lead here but not get all ruined."

"You think the Norins made this all on purpose?" said Shiro. As crazy as it seemed, it was the best theory that had, and in a lot of ways, it made sense, so long as he kept reminding himself that alien tech was typically way more advanced than anything back on Earth.

"I mean, unless there's some weird gravitational shift on the planet?" Lance suggested, but he sounded doubtful. "But only the locals would know that. Maybe Pidge and Hunk's scanners would be able to get more details."

"Or Allura might know something," Shiro said, already reaching to start another comm-call.

"Or Coran," Keith added with a smirk, and he and Lance snickered.

Shiro rolled his eyes, even as heat rose to his cheeks. "Allura?"

"Shiro?" She sounded surprised he was calling back so soon. He had a moment of panic when he remembered what he said, and quickly hurried on. Maybe if he didn't dwell on it they wouldn't have to talk about it and it wouldn't matter.

"We found something that might lead somewhere," he said hastily, and then forcibly slowed his voice down to a normal pace. "Are you with Pidge and Hunk?"

"Yes, I—"

"Hi Shiro!" Hunk's voice crackled over the commlink, now turned into a group call. "I think you'll like what we came up with, it's even better than the one before."

"I was able to implement some of my failed ideas for an extensive particle barrier into it," Pidge chirped, "by rerouting the diameter's path and three dimensional width, and—"

"Pidge, Hunk, I need you to get a reading on something," Shiro said. Most of what they had said made little sense to him anyway. "I'm going to hook you up to the Lion's scanners, okay?" He flipped a switch. "Can you see what's a couple feet ahead?"

Pidge let out a grunt of frustration, and Hunk said, "Sorry, Shiro. The sand is clogging up your cameras. Can you get a shot of it from your arm's camera?"

He looked at his flesh and blood hand, covered by Paladin armour, and tried to angle it, but just got the glare of the sun off the Lion's windows. He pressed the side button of his helmet, bringing Keith and Lance into the equation. "I'm going to go down to take a closer look."

"Uh, are you sure that's a good idea?" said Lance slowly.

"Yeah," agreed Keith. "That doesn't seem safe."

Shiro was already heading out of the Lion's mouth. "I have my jetpack, and Black is right here. I'll be fine."

He let himself drop down to the Lion's paw, and Black angled it so it would be a flatter line for him to stand on. His boots scraped against the metal, and then he landed neatly. He got out his arm camera, holding it up towards the sand, which had gone still. He moved closer to the edge of the paw, to get a better look.

"You can see it now?" he checked. Allura, Pidge and Hunk all made noises of confirmation on the other end. They must be downloading or projecting the feed on another screen, or as a hologram (although that would probably end up being too fuzzy).

Allura gasped when the sand started moving. "I've seen things like this before. Pidge, Hunk, would you be able to make a scanner that could detect and underground bunker of sorts?"

"Ha!" Lance crowed. "I was right!"

"We'll have to make a few adjustments, but it should only take maybe fifteen minutes," said Hunk.

"Good. You can build it while we fly over. Shiro, we'll be there in a few ticks. This may be the information we need."

"Good job, all of you," he congratulated the team. "See you soon." He shut off his camera, and then moved away from the edge of Black's paw. He was reaching up to turn off the commlink when there was a churning sound of startling volume, and he turned around quickly, to look back at the sand.

Too quickly.

His foot slipped off the edge, and he deployed his jetpack, which only sent him further away from the edge in a spurt of flames, and then smoke as the machine coughed. A red warning flashed across his helmet's screen: FUEL LOW.

Now it tells him.

He let out a yelp as Black's attempt to catch up with her mouth missed, and almost managed to grab the Red Lion's paw, his fingers slipping off the metal. He yelled as he plummeted towards the sand.

"Shiro!" Allura's cry echoed across the comm link.

The sand was surprisingly hard when he hit it, hard like concrete, and then started drawing him in. It rose up to his waist, and then over the pistols of his jetpack. Flying out wasn't an option, and the Lion's couldn't get their mouths close enough to the ground. He glanced up and saw Keith and Lance going to eject themselves out of their Lions, but held up his hand.

"No! You might get sucked in too." And they reluctantly hung back, Keith's eyes blazing and Lance's face long with worry. Shiro checked the shield of his helmet, as the quicksand started rising, to see if there were any cracks. Checked how much oxygen he had, about twenty minute's worth. "Shit."

Would that be long enough?

He vaguely heard Keith and Lance relaying the situation over the commlink, and latched onto Allura's voice like a lifeline when he heard it. As long as Allura was around, he couldn't die. He wouldn't die. She wouldn't let him—and he wouldn't leave her, not again, not unless it was to save her.

"Shiro, we're coming," she said, shaky and panicked, and it tore his heart in two.

He craned his neck upwards as the sand rose up to his shoulders, pressing down on his chest. His armour was tight and cutting into his skin. He clawed at the sand around it, but even with the strength of his galra arm, it only made it worse. He activated it, cutting through some grains with a burst of purple heat, but it only made white-hot sand roll back in its place. Almost like the thing was alive.

He swallowed hard, keeping his face towards the sun.

"Don't worry Shiro, we'll be there soon—"

Her panic gave him something to ground himself in. "I know, princess," he said as reassuringly as he could.

"Just hold on."

The sand started rising over his mask. Pressing down on all sides, he could feel the searing heat. Would the glass of his helmet even hold?

"Allura—"

His commlink went dead as the sand rose over his helmet's speakers, and then the rest of his head.

"Shiro? Shiro answer me—Takashi!"

But where Takashi Shirogane had been, there was only sand

Allura choked down something like a sob, and squared her shoulders. Not on her watch. "Keith." Her voice cut across the static leftover from Shiro's broken connection. "Lance. Here is what you're going to do."


	8. The Brink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurt, recovery, and a bathtub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does contain some slightly T+/M/nsfw-ish stuff, which will become more prominent in following chapters. If that's not your thing, you are under no obligation to keep reading, and thank you for enjoying the story thus far. If it is... ;) says it all.

In the next few minutes, the only thing that kept Allura from spiralling was the knowledge, that above all else, Shiro needed her. He needed her to keep her cool and figure things out, just like how she would depend on him if the situations were switched. She only hoped that as she, Hunk and Pidge raced towards the Sinking Sands, that Lance and Keith were working fast enough, clawing away at enough sand to leave some kind of dent, some kind of lifeline, for her to anchor herself to for them to find Shiro before it was too late.

"Princess," Keith cried over the link, "the sand is moving too fast―"

"Then move faster," she barked, desperation bordering on something heavy and tight that she didn't want to think about. If they didn't get to him in time―if she lost him...

Suddenly it felt like she was the one drowning instead.

The Green and Yellow Lions couldn't touch down on the sand dunes fast enough, Pidge scrambling to make the last minute modifications to theirs and Hunk's scanning device. Allura didn't wait for the Lions to land, hauling herself out of the mouth of the Lion, and using all her strength to hang onto the edge.

"Hunk, help Keith and Lance!" she ordered, and the Yellow Lion bounded into action, digging away at the shifting sand with its mighty paws. "Pidge, now―"

The green paladin tossed out a harness, and Allura looped it over her shoulders, her legs, over her sealed helmet, and then buckled the front over her chest. She only gave it a single tug, checking that it was secure with plenty of length, and then jumped out of the Lion's mouth, diving into the thin, narrow strip the Blue, Red and Yellow Lions had managed to reveal.

She couldn't feel the wind rushing past her outstretched, pointed limbs, as she plunged into the sand. It was scorching hot even through her suit, pressing down on all sides, and she barely managed to knock her cheek against a button on the inner side of her helmet. Sand stuck to her helmet's shield, but a holographic heat sensory image popped up instead, rooting out grainy bits of blue for something alive and breathing.

She saw a sudden flash of something red as the sand's pressure grew more intense, and slogged towards it through the sand, praying to every deity she knew that the harness would hold. She activated her commlink, hoping his would still be connected.

"Shiro? Shiro, can you hear me? Shiro!"

A sliver of black and white seeped through the sand, and something mostly red attached to a pulsing purple flashed across her screen.

" _Shiro_ ―"

He was unresponsive, even when she finally managed to latch onto his arm, the Galra metal cold and hot all at once even underneath the palm of her glove. She yanked him forward, grateful more than ever for her natural strength, willing herself to grow larger to get a better hold on him. Sand had made little dunes on either side of his head, and it was hard to tell if he was breathing he was so still, but there was a flush to his cheeks all the same, so she held onto hope as tightly as she held onto him. Her powerful arms made wide strokes through the heavy sand, one arm wrapped around his chest and pinning him to her side while the other tried to angle upwards, her legs kicking furiously towards the surface.

She gave a quick but firm tug on the harness rope, shouting, "Pidge!" over her commlink and hoping the Green Paladin could still hear her. The pressure compressed, sand beginning to seep in under her helmet, as she rocketed towards the surface, pulled upwards by the harness.

The sand stopped shifting completely when they broke into the dry sunlight, dangling on the harness from the Green Lion's mouth. Hunk, Keith and Lance immediately stopped in their work, Keith swooping underneath to catch them in his Lion's mouth when Allura dismantled herself from the harness and dropped, carefully setting Shiro down in the Red Lion's maw first.

Allura practically crawled to his side, hauling him into her lap, fingers sliding uselessly against his helmet. None of the glass had cracked, thankfully, but she still needed to get it off to check his breathing and get rid of at least some of the sand. She went to wrench it off, her heart racing, when it barely budged.

"How is he?" Keith's voice crackled over the commlink from the cockpit.

Allura started undoing the fastenings of the helmet with quick flicks of her fingers, grappling as she gave it a series of turns, slowly loosening it from the rest of his armour. "Just fly back to the Castle ship," she ordered, her voice pitching high and shaky with panic. The trembling of her hands didn't help, as she pulled at the helmet again, and it finally came loose with a pop. Sand spilled onto her knees and metal floor, rest of it covering his neck in the a thick layer. She scraped away at it with her hands, careful not to scratch him, before her fingers searched for a pulse. Where did they have their pulse if they didn't have cheek markings?!

There was no time to waste in asking, and she pressed her ear against Shiro's mouth. The faintest brush of warmth tickled the pointed tip. Barely breathing, but still―he was breathing, laboured and shallow. Was there sand in his lungs? Would the crypods even be able to undo something like this? They were better for physical wounds and gashes, not drowning symptoms―and certain things had malfunctioned in the pods over the last 10,000 years, anyway. That is if he stayed breathing long enough to survive the trip back to the Castle in the first place.

She made sure he wouldn't slip or slide as the Lion kicked into gear, and stumbled as the mecha flew over the sandy dunes, steadying herself with her immense strength. She ripped an emergency panel away from a nearby wall, grabbing out the first aid kit and a medical mask that was supposed to help with breathing. The mask was smeared with dust, but hopefully the yellow tubes attached to it would help, as she raced back to Shiro and fastened it over his face, flicking on the switch.

Nothing happened.

"Quiznak!" She flicked the switch furiously, on and off, but the results remained the same. The quiznakking thing was broken after 10,000 years, and she felt like unleashing all the Earthling swears she had learned from Pidge and Lance combined. She took the mask off, not wanting it to hinder his ability to breathe if it wasn't going to help. There was only one thing to do now.

She screwed up her face, filled with her lungs with as much air as possible, and pressed her open mouth against Shiro's, trying to give him some kind of air. She pulled away when there didn't seem to be any difference, and tried again. And again, until finally Shiro let out a hoarse, cough against her mouth.

She pulled away with a start as sand pooled in his mouth and he spat it out.

"Oh thank the stars," she gasped, resisting the urge to throw her arms around him as his eyes slowly opened, full of hazy stardust.

Shiro weakly touched his neck, scratching away at the sand. "Allura, what...?" he managed out, his voice hoarse and feeble. He shifted his weight into a kind of sitting position, resting his weight on his human arm, but that buckled and she pulled him closer to steady him. His breathing was still shallow but at least his eyes were open and his lungs were working.

"Just breathe, my paladin," she told him gently, letting him lean into her. "You're alright now. Focus on your breathing, that's all."

His brow furrowed, still dazed. "But I... fell into the sand?"

"Yes, Shiro, but—"

He looked at her and his eyes became more focused. Brighter. "Least I...told you," he mumbled, trailing off. Not everything that computed yet, clearly.

Allura wondered if they were thinking of the same thing: _Goodbye princess. Love you._ A slip of the tongue, surely? But then, in the aftermath of a near death experience, and he was thinking about it, then maybe...? She shook her head. It didn't matter now. All that mattered was him.

"Princess?" Lance's voice crackled over her comm. "How's Shiro?"

"Breathing," she answered, the relief now truly settling in.

"The crypods can give him a checkup can't they?" asked Hunk worriedly.

"They should be able to, after those new software updates we installed," Pidge reminded him.

"Someone radio Coran. Tell him to get the Castle ready," ordered Allura, turning her attention back to Shiro as she flicked off her commlink. Hesitantly, not wanting to hurt him, she cradled his face in her hands, turning his eyes towards her. "Shiro, my paladin, are you alright?"

"Fine, p-princess," he managed. A crease formed in his brow, and she followed his gaze as it travelled over her hairline. He reached up with his Galra arm and brushed grainy bits of sand out of her silvery locks. "You fell in the sand, too?"

She smiled faintly, smoothing back his white tuft of hair from his forehead. "It seems Alteans fall the same way humans do."

With a quiet groan, Shiro pushed himself further into a sitting position. He winced, and she placed a hand on his chest to still him, spreading out her fingers when she could feel his heart thumping underneath her palm. "You don't fall," he corrected her, still a little dazed. "You burn."

"Burn?"

"You're a star."

Her throat went dry. "Stars fall," she said softly, but he shook his head.

"And then they die. They burn out. If something happened to you, if you d―if anything happened to you because you were trying to save me, I wouldn't... I can't let that happen. You shouldn't have gone after me. You could have drowned too."

Her eyes widened, a deep, watery blue, and then she forced them shut, wondering if he knew she saw the stars in his. She leaned forward, exhaling slowly as her forehead rested against his. "I think I already have," she murmured, barely audible even to herself, knowing there was no way he had heard it. Her breath stuttered in her chest when he shifted, raising his head, and pressed his lips, faintly, softly, to her brow.

She almost didn't notice when the Lion finally came to a halt in front of the steps of the Castle Ship, Coran standing by the stairs and anxiously twisting his mustache.

Allura hefted Shiro's arm along her shoulders, supporting his weight with ease as she helped him out of the Lion. By the time their feet touched the sand, the other Lions had landed and their paladins disembarking.

"Princess," Coran said, rushing to her side. "Shiro, quiznak, are you alright?"

"Never better," Shiro replied with a wry smile, but his voice dissolved into a coughing fit.

"He needs water, and nunvil, stat!" the advisor decided, moving speedily ahead of them as Allura and Shiro followed him into the castle.

"I might need a pass on the nunvil," Shiro muttered to her, and Allura bit back a smile. How could he joke when he had nearly died? That, and nunvil had never been one of her favourite Altean beverages to begin with, more popular among her father and Coran's generation, the older crowd.

Instead, she put on the calmest, most orderly voice she could muster, and said, "Coran, can we help Shiro into a crypod? It should be able to fix any problems caused by the drowning experience, correct?"

"I would suggest letting a crypod scan him for any signs of lasting injury, and putting him in a pod if worrisome symptoms were shown, but I would prefer not to let sand get in the system," Coran said, his expression faltering. "You know how sand always messes with its circuits, and after 10,000 years, we don't want to take any chances, do we?"

"We also do not want to take any chances on Shiro's life," said Allura fiercely, and Coran shrank back slightly.

Shiro grabbed her hand. "It's fine, princess. Let's just see if anything needs to be fixed before doing anything unnecessary."

Her expression softened, and then turned thoughtful. "Like the earthling saying that Hunk uses, if it isn't broke, do not fix it?"

His eyes crinkled. "Close enough."

Allura frowned, but nodded. "Alright, Coran, run the tests first."

The scan was completed by the time the other paladins entered the main deck of the castle, standing by her side. Coran pulled up a few holograms and her eyes quickly read the results, the tight vice worry had over her heart significantly loosening.

"Says here that his lungs ingested very minimal sand, but due to the particle differences... it's not as harmful to humans as it would be to native aliens on this planet," Pidge read, pushing their glasses up their nose. "His vitals are all working properly as well. Honestly the only thing that may be an issue is removing the sand from his skin quickly and efficiently. It won't fall off the way regular sand would―part of the sinking, sticky quality―but that can be easily solved with water."

"Well then, it seems the obvious route is for Shiro to go back to his room and have a bath," Coran said, his mustache twitching upwards. "Princess, it seems reasonable that you should accompany Shiro, seeing as you are parading as husband and wife."

If there was a knowing lilt to his voice, Allura couldn't detect it, even as her eyes narrowed. "Very well, Coran. Paladins, you are dismissed. If King Ilvaar or any of the other servants ask what we have found, say we are trying to figure out a way to use the Sinking Sands as an extra fortification. If they ask where Shiro and I are, say we are..."

"Doing married couple things?" said Lance, batting his eyelashes innocently.

Allura shot him a sharp look and ignored the heat rising to her cheeks. "Say that Shiro has fallen a tad ill," she said sternly.

Shiro didn't need her support this time, as they ambled out of the Castleship and back towards the Sjarkan palace. The few servants milling around were busy with their own tasks, and the fierce look in Allura's eyes must have warned them to stay away from the woman on a warpath.

Their room was stuffy when they entered, small piles of sand forming on their outside balcony, and she cracked the doors open to let in some fresh air. Shiro sat on the bed, his shoulders hunched over, as she went to the bathroom. It was a white, circular space made of smooth marble with golden faucets and knobs, and soft towels piled on top of a black shelf bolted to the wall.

She went over to the tub, and turned the knob rimmed in yellow, putting her fingers under the running water to check that it was coming out at just the right temperature: hot, soothing, but not scalding. She let it full the tub a reasonable amount, before heading back out into the room to check on Shiro.

He was in the same position she'd left him in, his head in his hands. She reached out, planting one hand between his shoulder blades, and the other gently combing back his tuft of white hair from his furrowed brow. "My paladin," she began softly, trying to coax him out of his closed off shell, "you really must heed Coran's warning. If the sand is not removed, it could cause a rash. And once it's taken care of, you can rest, safe and sound."

He mumbled something slurred that she couldn't make out. She blinked. "Shiro?"

"I can't get in the water," he repeated, loudly and more clearly this time. He shied away from her touch, and she realized he was ashamed. "I almost drowned and I know the sand is different than the water, but..."

"Would it help if someone stayed with you?" she asked, trying to meet his eyes.

"Maybe, I..."

"Should I go get one of the boys? Keith perhaps, or―"

"No." Shiro swallowed hard, his cheeks visibly pink even underneath the small bits of sand still stuck to his face. "I... would you stay with me, princess?"

The brokenness of his expression, the shame and vulnerability, his starry eyes turning into black holes, made something in her fracture. Allura leaned over and kissed his forehead, as though her lips alone could smooth out the worried creases in his brow. "Of course I will, Takashi," she answered serenely, content to help him in whatever way she could.

It was only when they were both standing in front of the tub that she realized exactly what she had gotten herself into. It was too late to back out now though, especially since Shiro seemed to be relaxing, or at least as much as he could, as their predicament was starting to set in for him too.

His jaw tightened. "So, I'll um―" he gestured vaguely towards the tub, and she hurriedly nodded, her hair coming loose from her bun and falling in front of her face as a sort of shield. "And then―?"

"My suit's undergarments will dry quickly," she said meekly. "We'll do it at the same time? No―"

His flush deepened. "No, of course not. I'll just―"

They both turned around at the same time, and Allura tried to control her breathing and the tightness growing in her chest, as she shimmied out of her under armour. The undergarments were similar to the paladin's, practically skin tight and a slightly off white colour. She waited until she heard the soft sound of Shiro's clothes hitting the tiles, relieved that at the very least he was able to undress himself―she violently snuffed out the spark of disappointment that rose up within her―and then heard the water change as he settled in the tub.

Thankfully, the water rose up to his mid-torso, and she kept her eyes on his face as she climbed in, making sure to keep her distance. At least the water was the right temperature.

She distracted herself by reaching for a rag and lathering some soap it, before finally looking at Shiro, and... Oh.

His shoulders were still broad, smooth and muscular as the rest of him. She bit her lip as her eyes travelled down the hard planes of his chest, sand clinging to the crevices of his muscles and his collarbone, and her gaze quickly snapped back up to his face. She knew her cheeks were burning.

"I―I apologize, Shiro," she mumbled. "For..." Ogling him?

"Don't," he said quickly. His cheeks were pink too but his eyes were steady as they rested on her face. "It's... you've seen it before, most of it, I just... the scars are worse on my back. I didn't want anybody else to see."

Their eyes met, and Allura slowly reached out, wiping the soapy rag across his neck, rubbing away the sand. "But you want me to see?" she murmured, trying to connect his pieces, trying to form a constellation of the stars of his thoughts. Sometimes it was so easy to read him, but other times it felt like she was drowning in all the things she didn't know about him. Things she wanted to know about him.

Shiro puffed out a quiet chuckle. "Not particularly, but... if anyone has to, I―I trust you."

Allura shifted forward, onto her knees so she could have a better angle, as the dragged the rag from one shoulder to the other, carefully scrubbing. She wrung out the rag and caught the dry sand in her palm, wiping it along the bare white side of the tub. It stuck like glue.

She dropped the rag into the water again, and slowly washed his chest, rubbing circles into his skin. She kept her eyes on his neck. "You terrify me, Takashi," she whispered.

She felt him shift closer, so that he was kneeling inside, the water pooling around her waist. His nose brushed her brow. "I'm sorry if I scared you today," he said, just as softly.

She shook her head a little, a lock of silvery falling over her cheek. "Not today," she corrected him, and then herself. "Well, you did, but―in general."

She watched his hand twitch, as though he wanted to reach up and tuck her hair behind her ear, but refrained. His voice was heavy with something she couldn't detect. "You're...scared of me, princess?" She could picture the tightening of his Galra arm perfectly.

"No," Allura burst, grasping at his upper arm in an attempt to reassure him. She forced her gaze upwards, her throat dry when their eyes met. They were on the brink of something, she could tell, but she had no idea what lay beyond it. If they took the fall, and just the fact that it was suddenly a possibility made her heart pound fiercely in her chest. "No, it is not you, Shiro, I... I am terrified of―of what I would do for you."

Shiro took her hand, lacing their fingers together. "And you think I'm not?"

"Then perhaps we've grown too close," she murmured, not pulling away. "If we would tear apart galaxies for one another. If we would put Voltron at risk. We have our duties to the universe."

Perhaps she was silly to think there was any time or space for her feelings in a time like this. Maybe it was better to leave things unsaid. Still, she was transfixed, rooted to the spot as he lifted her hand and kissed the back of her fingers.

"We do have our duties," he agreed, almost sadly.

He guided her hand around to his shoulder blades, and rested it there, her palm flat against his back. Against the long, risen lines of marred flesh. Allura finished wiping the sand away from his neck, the water now almost lukewarm. He gave her a tiny nod as she leaned forward, waiting for his permission, and leaned into him, their chests pressed together as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

His cheek pressed into hers. "But we also have each other," he murmured, and she relaxed into him. His bare chest was warm against her thinly clothed one, her undergarments now soaked through from the water droplets running down his skin.

Allura slowly rubbed the rag along his back, wiping away sand and dunking the cloth in the water again, repeating the motions. Once she was content that all the sand was gone, their breathing aligned perfectly, she let her fingers trace the overlapping scars etched into his skin.

"I would rather get captured by the Galra again, then let anything happen to you," Shiro said softly.

Allura curled into him, pulling him closer till their hips were pressed flush together. "I've lost so much already. I wouldn't be able to stand it, if―when I thought I lost you earlier, for a moment, I―I couldn't _breathe_."

"Now you know how I felt, when I had to watch you glide away from me. When you were in prison, I was losing my mind."

"Like I said. We're dangerous to one another." She held him closer, trailing her fingers lightly down his back and then over his ribcage, craning her neck downwards, and her forehead pressed into the crook of his neck as her eyes closed. "You're also my best reason to get out of bed, some mornings."

He wrapped his arms loosely around her, his palms flat and warm against the small of her back, burning through the thin damp layer. "I know what you mean." He pressed his body more firmly against hers, and she gasped, glancing down when she felt something hard pressing against her thigh. He followed her gaze and nearly let go, his face flaming. "That's―"

"It's alright," she murmured. "It seems that Altean and human biology truly aren't that different after all."

Shiro leaned forward, and then straightened up as if remembering something, or himself. His lips grazed her forehead before he unceremoniously let go, slowly pulling away from her. "I think you got all of it." He was oddly stiff. "I―I'm just going to go dry off."

Allura's hands fell to her lap as Shiro rose from the tub, and she averted her gaze as he took a towel and began drying himself off. She waited until he was out of the bathroom to do the same, stripping out of her wet undergarments and wrapping a towel around her.

He was lying in their bed with his back turned to her, his shirt sleep draped across a chair but not his sleep pants, so she could only assume he was wearing them as she pulled on her own sleep clothes, hanging up her towel. The white fabric was soft against her skin, as she went to draw the blinds over their windowed balcony, the sun on the verge of setting, before climbing into bed beside him.

She remained in a sitting position, hesitantly laying a hand between his shoulder blades. "Takashi?" He couldn't have fallen asleep that fast, could he?

He hummed, but didn't turn around to face her. "Hm?"

"I..." she swallowed hard. "You are my best friend, and I am very grateful that you are alright."

She could see his jaw loosen, his expression soften, ever so slightly. His voice was warm, but tired. "Thank you, princess."

She smiled sadly, wishing she could tell what he was thinking, as Allura leaned over and pressed a soft, quick kiss to his cheek, her lips touching the edge of his scar. "Sleep well, my paladin."

He tried.


	9. Supernova

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team forms a plan, there's pining, and some more metaphors. this time about stars~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this chapter earns a high T+ rating, but only near the end, so once again, if that is not your thing, you are have forewarned. Also, bonus points to anyone who can catch the ATLA reference I slipped in there. Without further ado, here is chapter nine.

Growing up, Shiro had wanted to be an astronaut. He had never wanted to be a soldier, or a gladiator, or a paladin. He had wanted to touch the stars. He had just never thought that one day, a star would be lying next to him in bed, with hair made of moonlight that made his fingers itch with the urge to run his hands through it. And yet... he still couldn't touch her. She was so peaceful in sleep, years and worry falling away from her shoulders, and he wished she could look like that all the time. Maybe, one day, once the war was over.

He eased himself into a sitting position, dragging a hand over his scarred face, and went to get up when her hand, warm and soft, latched around the wrist of his galra arm. He hadn't even known when she'd woken up.

"Stay," she said drowsily, her eyes looking at him so softly it made him want to melt into them. Into her.

"Princess―" Truth be told, he didn't know exactly why he was putting up a fight. Or at least, he didn't want to admit the reason why.

"Please, Takashi?"

How was he supposed to say no to that, even if he wanted to? He let her tug him back down into the soft sheets, slightly surprised when she laid them down side by side, face to face. Her eyelashes were dark, and the pink markings underneath her eyes seemed to glow in the faint sunlight.

A lump formed in his throat. "I'm sorry, princess," he said.

Her peaceful expression faded, as a crease appeared in her brow. Bed was one of the few places she didn't wear her circlet, he had learned. "For what?"

"For overstepping my bounds yesterday." It wasn't what he wanted to apologize for―the true reason was buried deep down, got lodged in his throat every time he had tried to bring it up in the past―but perhaps apologizing for the incident yesterday was a good enough place to start.

Allura frowned a little. "You have nothing to apologize for." Her cheeks darkened, as though thinking back to their conversation in the tub. The way they had touched each other. The way they nearly had, and how they had wanted to. "I also encouraged it." When he stayed silent, her face fell more, if that was even possible. She sat up, sweeping her hair behind her ears, and not looking him straight in the eye. "Shiro, do you have a lover waiting for you back on Earth?"

He blinked. "What? No. No... why would you think that?" He tried not to sound too upset, or God forbid, whiny. He was the Black Paladin, the leader of Voltron, he should know how to have a conversation with a girl. Just maybe he couldn't hold a conversation with a star.

"I just thought," said Allura helplessly, shrugging, "that perhaps―" Her earrings flickered, and she immediately perked up. "What is it, Pidge―hold on, I'm putting you on the communal link―"

The green paladin's voice radiated from Shiro's armour, hung up by the bed post, and a lopsided hologram popped up from the forearm. "Hey―you guys look funny from this angle, but―"

Lance elbowed his way past Pidge, and said pointedly, "Have you told  _Shiro_  that while they were getting their beauty sleep, Pidge was making us be hard at work―"

"Congrats, Lance," said Shiro dryly. "In case you were wondering, I'm feeling just fine, now."

Lance blinked, and grinned sheepishly. "Oh, right." He yelped as Pidge elbowed him out of the hologram.

"As I was going to say," they said irritably, "with the other's help, mostly Hunk, really―" There was the sound of a high five happening in the background, presumably between the yellow and blue paladins. "I managed to tap into the feed of the device we lost in the Sinking Sands. It's shaky, but, I think by running with a geological map of the entire planet, I can extrapolate enough information to―"

"Get to the point Pidge," said Keith, stifling a yawn.

"My point is that I think I've figured out a series of tunnels our speeders will be able to fit through, and we can travel to the heart of the Noorin's nest."

Shiro and Allura shared a look. "However...?" the princess asked, sensing a catch.

"The uh, entrance to the tunnels are right underneath the palace. We'll need a drill, some blasting jelly, and for the king to just completely ignore a lot of loud noise in his dungeons for a couple of hours."

"Are you sure we can't just tell him about it?" said Keith. "I mean, maybe he'll want us to find the Noorins."

"We can't know that for sure," said Allura. "And we must do whatever we can to protect both the Sjarkans, and the Noorins."

"The princess is right," said Shiro. "We need to be careful about this, we don't want to put the Noorins at risk if the Sjarkans aren't like we thought they are." He thought of the harsh laws for anything beyond a perfect marriage, and his frown deepened. "There may be a reason the Noorins are hiding, or if the Noorins are doing something dangerous, we don't want to send the Sjarkans into a panic. What we need now is a way to keep the king preoccupied. Any ideas?"

"We could throw a party!" exclaimed Lance.

"You just want to throw a party," said Pidge flatly.

"Well, duh."

"That would actually work," said Shiro slowly, and could perfectly picture Lance glowing with pride. "We can use nunvil to spike their drinks, and while they're all distracted, we'll sneak into our lions. We won't have long, until sunrise maybe, before someone discovers us, but... The Galra will be here in three days time anyway."

"Yeah! All aboard the party train, whoohoo―"

"Lance."

"A secret party, right. Sorry."

"Pidge," said Allura, "have you narrowed down the exact location of the tunnels? We cannot waste time searching the castle for them on the night of the party."

"I'll have my lion scan the entire castle, and then I can start looking at the dungeons. There should be some tunnels that haven't been all sealed up. I should have a better idea by the end of the day, my tech hasn't been working as well in the heat. I think the humidity's been frying it out a bit, but I'll know by tomorrow morning for sure."

Shiro frowned. He didn't want to wait longer than necessary, but if that was the only way forward, than he supposed they would just have to make do. What was the difference beyond today and tomorrow, besides life and death, of course?

"Hunk," the princess addressed, I want you to work with Pidge to uncover as much knowledge about the tunnels as possible, so that we are not going in blind. Your lion's earthly element will be as invaluable as you are."

Hunk sounded bashful over the commlink. "Aw thank you princess, I―I mean, of course I'll help Pidge. We're like science buddies, right Pidge?"

"Right," the green paladin agreed.

"I thought I was your buddy," Shiro could hear the pout in Lance's voice.

"You're my life buddy," Hunk told him, "you know, buddies for life."

Allura and Shiro shared a small smile, even as he rolled his eyes slightly in fond exasperation. "Team, not that I don't love all this bonding, but we have a job to do, and should really get to it. We need to tell the king about the party, and convince him to have it tomorrow."

"We could say its your anniversary," said Hunk excitedly. "Throw a banquet or something."

"We've already told them we've only been married for six months," Shiro pointed out.

"Then say it's the day you met, or something equally lovey-dovey," said Lance.

They shared another look. "That could work," he admitted. "Alright team, I think that's enough planning before breakfast. Go on and get ready for the day, and remember, act natural. We don't want King Ilvaar growing suspicious."

"Don't worry," replied Lance. "You and Allura have played your part  _extremely_  well." The other paladins snickered.

Annoyance crossed over Shiro's face. "Meeting adjourned, cadets. Over and out." Allura shut off the commlink before anything else could be said. "Well, now that's settled, I guess we should ready for the day too―"

She tried to quell the disappointment that rose up within her as he went to get out of bed, even if she knew it was probably for the best, not only for the mission, but in remaining unembarrassed around him. After all, she hadn't exactly been eloquent in attempting to explain her inquiry about a possible lover, but he had also been rather flustered too. The less distractions, the better, really, the rational side of her reminded her.

"You can use the bathroom first," she offered, not meaning for her voice to come out so small. The sheets pooled around her waist.

"Hey." Shiro came back to her, taking both of her hands in his own. "Something wrong?"

He was being stupid, he knew, especially after last night, because now she was close―too close, looking up at him under heavy, white lashes with hair falling over one side of her face, and it did funny things to his insides―but he kept holding her hands anyway. Even if such a simple touch felt like it was burning him to the core. How in God's name had he survived being naked in a tub with her last night?

Allura mustered up a smile. "It's nothing. I'm worried about the Noorins, that's all."

He reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear, letting his fingers linger on her cheek. His thumb touched the pink marking near her eye. "Are you sure? Whatever is on your mind, you can tell me―"

She pulled away. "No, clearly, I cannot."

He frowned. "Allura―"

"It is fine," she said shortly. "Now if you do not want to use the bathroom first, then I will."

"Princess―"

She got up from the bed, her back to him. "Please, Shiro, leave me be―"

She could hear him getting up behind her, and felt his cool metal fingers lightly touch her shoulder. "You said we were alright. I'm sorry if the team interrupted something important, and I've already apologized for last night. If this is you being... embarrassed, about asking if I had a lover, you don't need to be. I've wondered the same thing about you more than once."

She softened, and let him turn her back to him. "Shiro," she said quietly, "I simply meant... we are more than alright. But I knew this mission would change us―I feared it would―and it seems like it has, and I thought I was ready for those changes, but if we are not on the same page, when we have nearly almost been on the same page, then―"

Shiro pulled her into a hug, and Allura fell silent, nestling her nose into his bare shoulder. He still hadn't pulled on a shirt, she remembered faintly, her cheeks turning as vivid a pink as her Altean markings. His skin was warm but dry, unlike when they had been in the tub, and she held him close.

"There is nothing that could ever happen that would take me away from you," he murmured, his breath tickling her ear. "Remember? I would tear apart galaxies for you, because I know you would do the same for me. You... you're a star, and I'm in your gravity, now. Always. I'm your knight, princess."

She pressed her lips faintly to his shoulder. "Thank you, Takashi."

He loosely tangled his human hand in her hair, not wanting her silvery locks to get snagged on metal fingers. "So, we're alright?"

She nodded. "Yes. I am sorry for being distant."

"You don't need to apologize to me for anything." He pulled away and kissed her forehead. "Now, should we get down to breakfast, before the others get inappropriate ideas about what held us up?"

Allura chuckled weakly as he let go. "Yes. How ridiculous."

She stepped aside to let him go to the bathroom, and sighed.

So much for being unafraid of the light, of being ready to go over the brink. Something had changed, and she knew it, but to... Allura sighed again.

Why did she have to be so in love with him?

* * *

"A party?"

"Yes, sire." Noruku snorted, which seemed to be a nervous gesture, as his king glanced at him. Allura and Shiro stood a few feet behind with the other paladins, watching on. What would happen if they couldn't get the distraction needed?

Ilvaar's gaze slid onto the pair of leaders. "The anniversary of the day you met, you say?"

"Yes," answered Allura promptly, and then realized the king wanted her to elaborate. "I had just woken from a ten thousand years sleep to the destruction of my people, and five strange humans in my castle. But then I realized that we needed Voltron, and Shiro immediately offered his assistance without hesitation. I knew he at the least was suited to be the Black Paladin, that he could help me save the universe, so despite the heartache of my people, I felt... hopeful, again, for the first time since Zarkon threatened to attack Altea."

Shiro swallowed hard, and squeezed her hand, knowing that she had spoken from the heart. "She was the strongest and most beautiful person I'd ever met, sire. Watching her rise to the challenge set for her, I believe that was the day I fell in love with her, even if I didn't know it at the time."

King Ilvaar smiled. "You must have had very beautiful wedding vows. I would prefer to hold off on anymore festivities until my planet is rid of the Galra, but given the special meaning you have to the day―and the Galra will be gone soon enough, now won't they?" He let out a hearty, slightly unhinged laugh. "I suppose we can splurge on this one occasion. A party in your honour tomorrow, with the two of you as the guests of honour. Won't that be lovely?"

Shiro smiled, but Allura's faltered.

"Yes, sire," agreed Noruku. "I'll begin the preparations immediately." He bowed before exiting the room, and the paladins and princess of Voltron quickly followed.

Shiro ran his thumb along the back of her hand. "Aren't you happy? Everything went according to plan."

"Not exactly. We're the guests of honour―that means we'll be expected to be entertainers. We'll have to be there the whole time, until we find some way to slip away."

"We could drug them," Pidge suggested. "I can whip up a syringe and then― _pschoo_ ―" they mimed sticking a needle in their bony arm. "A bunch of unconscious Sjarkans."

Shiro gave her a surprised look. "Pidge!"

"What? Matt was interested in extraterrestrial drug studies too, and it's the same principles, even if it's not theoretical before. Although his university studies weren't nearly hard enough―"

"Anyway," cut in Keith, "what are we going to do about this guest of honour thing? If you and Allura can't sneak away, we can't exactly carry on the mission without you."

"The old plan is the new plan," said Shiro. "We'll sneak away when the Sjarkans are drunk, or preoccupied, and join you."

Hunk raised his hand as though he was in a classroom. "Question: what are we even going to get the Sjarkans drunk on? I haven't seen anything in their food supplies that looks like alcohol. Their planet's resources might be too scarce and homogeneous to support it."

Allura's eyes lit up with a mischievous glint. "I know exactly the sort of thing we can use."

* * *

It was easier than Shiro had expected to transport the cases of nunvil from the Castleship to King Ilvaar's palace. They had some Sjarkans help out as well, saying it was a special Altean drink (which it is), even if Pidge and Coran had messed with the chemicals a bit to give it an extra, added kick of drunkenness. The castle's storage rooms were also below the ballroom, but not far from the dungeons, so it was a good opportunity for Pidge to finish off their scanning of the palace's architectural layout.

They gave him a thumbs up on everyone's way up from the dungeon. "Good job, Pidge," he praised. "Everyone else, go rest and get ready. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

He didn't have to tell the other paladins twice, as Lance went immediately to go nap, and Hunk went to go tinker with Pidge. He didn't know what Keith was going to do, but hopefully he wouldn't get in trouble for once. Shiro was pleased to see when he went off in the same direction as Pidge and Hunk; although the red paladin could be a loner, it was nice to see he really was getting closer to the rest of the team, too.

Not to mention, that meant he and Allura could handle other things other than their paladins.

"Princess, is there anymore nunvil?" he asked, turning to her.

"I think Coran has more than a few bottles left. Why?"

"We should keep some so that the two of us can drink while at the party, without being drugged. Say it's an Altean custom that we drink from the same, separate bottle as everyone else."

Allura smirked as she sidled up to him. "Or we could say it was an earthling custom."

He couldn't help but grin unabashedly back at her. It really did seem like whatever strangeness that had been between them that morning had been dispelled by the day, and he was glad for it. The mission was almost over, and whatever was thrown their way, they could handle it together. And then everything would go back to normal, the way it should be, and they'd be exactly the same page, like always, sharing cups of the Altean equivalent of coffee late at night and early in the morning, like always. Wishing he could kiss away the bags under her eyes and hold her as long as he wanted to...

Would normalcy be enough now when his mouth knew exactly what piece it was missing?

He startled a little, when Allura's fingers landed lightly against his jaw. "Are you alright, my paladin?"

"Hm? Yes. Sorry, I spaced out." He was disappointed when she took her hand away to snap her fingers.

"Ha! I know that earthling expression―another term for zoning out, correct?" She looked so adorably excited, he couldn't help but smile softly.

"Yes, princess," he said with that some softness imbued in his voice. "You're correct."

"You know since the others are relaxing, and it's after dinnertime now, I thought the two of us could go relax ourselves. Who knows when we'll get our chance to next?"

His arched an eyebrow, still smiling. "What did you have in mind?"

* * *

Growing up, Allura had heard stories of supernovas. She'd also heard the story of her parents' courtship many times. Her father had been persistent, her mother interested but aloof, and Coran watching everything happen agonizingly slowly when it was just keeping them from their own happiness. Their love hadn't been one of a supernova, but one that was slow, and steady, and made to last.

She didn't think she and Shiro had the same good fortune, nor the sheer amount of time her parents had had together (and even that had been cut out). It was one of the reasons they were kneeling crossed legged on their bed, wearing soft white pajamas and sharing a bottle of nunvil with one another.

If the mission went wrong tomorrow, shouldn't they at least have some fond memories to look back on? Not to mention, it was still early, around ten o'clock, and they didn't have to be ready for the party until the evening. She was sure no one would find it odd if she and Shiro slept in late beyond the paladins; everyone else would just assume they were doing, ahem, what actually married couples did.

Allura passed the bottle over to him, as he took a swig of nunvil. He had nearly spat it out the first time he'd had a sip. "It's an acquired taste," she'd told him, giggling, and he'd explained how wine (made of fruit juice, how strange) was a similar substance back on Earth. By now, she was leaning heavily on his side, their knees touching as he lightly rested the bottle between them, his hand wrapped around it.

"What was the first day we met?" he asked, when their giggles had died down. It was a good thing this was one of the untouched bottles. Beyond her brain being a little fuzzy, and pleasantly so, she felt quite sober, and was sure Shiro was as responsible with drinking as he was with everything else.

"I don't know," she admitted. "It's been... two and a half years, "in your earthling time, at least. Altean years are a hundred days longer." She let her hand fall against the soft fabric of his shirt, over his chest. "I meant what I said today, to King Ilvaar."

He smiled at her, as though he'd already known. "Really?"

"Well I also thought that all of your ears were hideous, but..." She reached up and tugged on the tip of his. "They've grown on me over time."

"Good," he teased. She couldn't bring herself to ask if he'd meant what he had said, too, as a mostly comfortable silence fell between them, until he suddenly broke it. "I'm sorry."

She blinked. "For what?"

"It was my fault you got captured."

She knew what he was talking about at once. "It was my choice. I couldn't let the Galra take you. For the good of the galaxy." For the good of her heart.

"I couldn't even rescue you."

"Shiro―"

Was this the reason he had pulled away last night? Because of a heavy guilt that clouded his beautiful starry eyes, his jaw slackening as the distress slowly took over his whole body?

"You sacrificed yourself for me, and when I went to save you I couldn't even do that properly―I couldn't―and you had to save me  _again_ , and I just―I don't deserve you―"

Allura took his hand before he could curl in on himself, and squeezed it. "Because I'm a star?" He managed a nod, even if his jaw worked furiously to try and make his voice work again. "If I am a star, then so are you. Every time I have fallen, you have picked me up again. Every time I have not known what to do, like this afternoon, you have offered me counsel. You are a star, too Takashi, and it saddens me immensely that you cannot see how brightly you shine."

"The Galra could have―"

"The Galra could have done many things." She took his metal hand, and pressed a kiss to his palm. "But I have never regretted my choice. Not of saving you, not of picking you as the Black Paladin, not of..." Of loving you. Her brow furrowed when he raised the bottle of nunvil, and nearly downed whatever remained in it in one large gulp. A smile flickered across her lips when he set the bottle back down. "What was that for?" she said curiously.

"On Earth, we have alcohol so that we can do stupid things we wouldn't do sober," he said.

"Like what?"

"Like this." He kissed her, his lips warm and sour as they were pressed firmly against hers, and she gasped, and then it was over, and he had pulled away again, his forehead resting against hers.

She stared at him, wide eyed, and then found her voice. "I do not think the amount of alcohol you consumed warranted such a lacklustre amount of stupidity."

His brows knit together. "I shouldn't have kissed you?"

"You shouldn't have  _just_  kissed me." Allura leaned forward and let her lips graze his. Just this once. They would act like dumb, inebriated teenagers just this once.

Shiro's hand found her cheek, and he ran his metal thumb over the curve of it, his breath hot and ragged against her lips before he closed the space between them, and kissed her more softly, slowly. A soft moan leaked out between her lips as she kissed him back, her fingers grasping at the short coarse hair on the back of his head, pulling him closer by the white cotton of his shirt. He shifted so he was half on top of her, as their kisses grew more heated and he ran his tongue along the seam of her lips, and she felt something spark inside her when he sucked on her bottom lip.

Her hands tugged at the bottom of his shirt. "Takashi."

He pulled away from her mouth, breathless, his nose pressed against hers. They had wasted so much time talking too much and not talking enough, that he immediately knew what she wanted. "Are you sure?"

He sat up so that she could pull his shirt over his head, and ran her hand down his bicep, seeking out scars that were slowly becoming familiar, before she removed her own shirt. Shiro kept his eyes on hers, black meeting blue in the soft, heated darkness, before she guided his hand to her chest, and he looked down. The pink Altean markings continued, almost glowing faintly: semi circles above each nipples, a stripe down in between her collarbone, ending just above her breasts. It was a relief, and arousing sight to see, that Alteans and humans really didn't have very different biology after all.

Another concern wiggled in the back of his mind, even if he could feel energy rising below his waist, his sleep pants uncomfortably tight. "What about―" Did Alteans use protection? At least they would know about conception? "Not having kids," he settled on.

Allura smiled, guiding his forehead back to hers as his hands grasped at her ribcage. "Alteans can only conceive during very limited times of the year. This is not one of them. We have nothing to worry about."

Shiro leaned in and kissed her again, and never wanted to stop, as her hands toyed with the waist band of his pants, and his hands slid down to her hips, grabbing and squeezing and kissing her more fiercely until a whimper rose up from her throat and they removed the last of their clothing.

They were a supernova, bursting and burning and brilliantly bright for one beautiful moment, their hands and mouths and bodies desperate for friction and contact and love, whispering praise and loud moans into each other's skin. "Please," Allura pleaded, as stars formed on the backs of her eyelids, and he was more than happy to do anything she asked of him, anything at all.

It wasn't the last time either of them would beg that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: part two. i ended the chapter here because i wanted this fic to retain its T rating, however, they did do the do (in case that wasn't obvious) and maybe once the fic is about five more chapters away from being over (unless something changes, then it might be longer) i would like to post a smutty oneshot of their night together, if anyone would be interested. I'll let you know on my tumblr "shiroallura" as to what the title will be.
> 
> have a happy night, you sinners ;)


	10. The Drought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient. I PROMISE the next chapter will come far more quickly than this one did, and I hope you enjoy this one in the meantime. Thank you for all your support, reading all of your comments really makes my day <3

Soft sunlight dappled with pink hit the tiles of their room, as Shiro slowly opened his eyes. He almost immediately got a mouthful of white, silvery hair, and raised his head, resting it on top of the cloud of Allura's hair instead of against it. She shifted subconsciously, still snoozing away, and curling over his arm (thankfully the Galra one, so he wouldn't have to worry about his limb falling asleep under her weight, either) and into his shoulder, instead, her hair moving with her. Shiro smiled softly, thinking for a moment he had to still be dreaming, that last night had been a wonderful vivid dream. What had he done to see her this way, so at peace and wonderful, so vulnerable? His heart swelled when he thought of how safe she must have felt with him―and how much she must have wanted him, despite his body riddled with scars―to be with this way with him.

"I love you, princess," he murmured into her hair, pressing his lips to her hairline. She snuffled in her sleep.

Once he finally tore his eyes away from her, he looked over at their room, with their white robes on the floor and the hazy curtains drawn over their shut balcony doors. Their door was locked securely like last night too, the empty bottle of nunvil on their bedside table. He drew up their sheets further along their hips, noticing the way she kept her arms folded to her chest, now nestled against his.

He'd fight a thousand wars if it meant he got to see her like this again.

"Takashi?" Her voice was heavy with sleep, as she blinked it out of her eyes, a few strands of silvery hair falling over her face as she shifted.

Shiro's soft smile returned as he gazed down at her, brushing her hair out of her face. "Good morning, princess. How are you feeling?"

"Fine." She stretched her arms a bit, unabashed when the sheets slipped from her chest. They hadn't pulled on any more clothes after last night. "Why?"

"Oh, just..." Shiro flushed. "On Earth, some women feel sore or have trouble walking after...passionate lovemaking," he mumbled.

Allura's eyes gleamed with amusement. "I see." He avoided looking at her directly, until she leaned over and pressed a lingering kiss to his cheek. "Last night was wonderful, and passionate," she assured him, eyes twinkling, "but I think that Alteans as a whole, myself included, are much stronger than any Earthlings."

"Oh, right." He was still blushing, but offered up a small smile. "So, about last night..." His other hand found hers, and he lightly locked their fingers together. "Allura―princess... what now?"

"We complete the mission according to plan," she said. "With an added layer of authenticity to our deception."

His smile fell. "And..." he managed, his throat tightening―she could heal or break his heart depending on her next few words. "After the mission?"

Allura kissed his cheek again, tracing her fingers along his opposite jaw in a way that made him fight back a shiver. She tilted his mouth towards him and kissed him languidly, mouthing at the rawness of the morning as he melted into her, until she drew away slightly. "I do not know," she admitted, "but I do know I do not want to go another day without being able to do that, again."

His eyes searched hers in disbelief, and found nothing but sincerity and a hint of heat behind her azure eyes staring steadfastly into his. He puffed out an inhale that was too much breath to be a laugh, even as he smiled widely. His fingers came up to thread themselves in her hair, his palm cupping her jaw. "Good," he managed, before he kissed her again, confident and secure and still full of yearning.

Allura let them indulge for a few moments longer before she reluctantly pulled away again. "We should get dressed," she said, her eyes turning dull. She wanted nothing more than to look at him like this again, in the soft sunlight and see the way his body could be bathed in gold as well as moonlight. "Go speak with the other paladins. Make sure our plans are straightforward, for the party tonight."

Shiro wondered if the paladins would be suspicious if they called over the commlink and got only audio instead of a screen-view. "We should," he agreed. "But..." He was being selfish, he knew, but didn't he deserve to be a little selfish? To hold a little more happiness in his hands, now that he could hold her and she knew what it meant to him? "Surely, it's still early, and we have until evening to be fully prepared..."

She gave him a small, coy smile, looping her arms around his neck. "I suppose you may be right, my paladin." She trailed her fingers over the dip in his collarbone and he grinned. "You usually are."

He kissed her briefly, just because he could. "Hmm, but you give fantastic orders, my princess. Would you mind if I followed your lead, this morning?"

She tugged him down on top of her. "Not at all."

They didn't do much talking after that.

* * *

The Sjarkans knew how to throw a party, for all their lack of resources. The ballroom was decorated similarly it had been on previous nights, like their arrival feast, with floating lanterns that cast a purple glow due to being made out of the purple leaves of the trees outside, and there was significantly less food on the table than there had been at the official feast.

Shiro was glad to see the bottles of nunvil glittering over the refreshments table and was being steadily passed around by servants. The sedatives slipped into the drinks had been connected to bio-bots finagled by Pidge, the green genius having all of them connected to a detonator device. All the bio-bots would kick the sedatives into gear at the same time, so that they wouldn't randomly have Sjarkans fainting before they were supposed to. Really, the kid's genius would never fail to amaze him, even if Hunk had helped plenty too.

The other paladins were waiting in their guest rooms, their armour on and synchronized with Allura's earrings of when they would be able to sneak down to the dungeons and blow open the needed hole to carry out the rest of the mission. Hopefully he and Allura would have time to change before meeting them; his fine clothes wouldn't offer much protection but at least he could move freely in them. Allura in her flowing ballgown would likely have a much harder time, even if he knew she could do anything she put her mind to, that didn't mean he couldn't want things to be a little bit easier for her when doing them.

The silver necklace of thin chains still adorned her shoulders and neckline, but she dazzled even more than they did, warmth spreading through his chest as he remembered he knew what it felt like to kiss her there. Feel her breathe. She'd drifted away from him for a moment, leaving him with their untouched bottle of nunvil to speak graciously with King Ilvaar and thank him for the wonderful celebration in their honour. The king was surrounded by a small bunch of stoic, golden plated guards, but he seemed jovial enough as Allura greeted him with all the charm of a tried and true diplomat, even more confident now that they had a plan and the mission was almost over, and, Shiro liked to think, because they knew where they stood with one another.

Shiro couldn't help but watch her, even as she made her way back to him. It still felt surreal, to look at her and know she cared for him the same way he cared for her. He had an easier time believing it, though, as she looped her arm comfortably through his and looked up at him with alert and happy eyes. They may have been in the midst of a mission right now, but like before, it didn't mean they couldn't enjoy each other's company.

Shiro kissed the side of her head. "How's the king?" he asked, his voice muffled.

Allura smiled as though he was saying something sweet. This celebration was supposed to be a sappy commemoration for them, after all. "Ilvaar is pleased, although some of his court is worried, about the incoming Galra in two days time."

"Can't blame them. We've been so busy learning about things here we don't have much of a battle plan."

Allura cupped his jaw. "You'll figure something out my paladin," she said confidently. "You always do. And we have Voltron on our side, and the support of the Sjarkans if not the Noorins as well, and the element of surprise. The Galra will be caught completely unawares."

Shiro gave her a small smile, and narrowed his eyes at her. "Is this your long-winded way of telling me to stop worrying and ask you to dance, instead?"

"You're always so tense at parties," she said, and took his hands to tug him onto the dance floor, and he let her.

He handed off their bottle of nunvil to a nearby servant, knowing they'd be able to find it again later, since they'd had the symbol of Voltron stamped on it, citing it as a sign of their marriage when it was really just an identifier who avoid drinking from a drugged bottle.

"Even with the Arusians at the castle, you did not relax," Allura continued. "Granted, we should have been more careful..." Her face fell and he squeezed her hands, falling into a dance step with her, with one of his hands clasped in hers and his other at her waist. Her expression lifted slightly, and she rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I trust the others," Shiro said. "And Coran's always there if we need backup. Besides, we still have to sell our charade."

Allura hummed softly, and rested her chin on his shoulder. It wouldn't be much longer until the bio-bots were activated, if her calculations were correct, and then the new stage of the mission would be afoot, and things would likely be madness until it was all over and the Galra were gone, and they were back at the castle. As much as she had missed not having to always keep up a pretence, the thought of leaving still made something in her stomach curl unpleasantly.

"I have to say," she said quietly. "I will miss being married to you."

He squeezed her hand. "I will too," he said just as softly. "But it doesn't have to be that way. Perhaps the rumours will spread... we'll have to pretend on other planets."

She gave him a small, playful smile. "Is that right?"

"Mmhm." He only stumbled a little, momentarily distracted by the light in her eyes and still not completely sure of the dance moves, but Allura made sure it wasn't noticeable.

She kissed his cheek. "Let's make sure we give them a wonderful show, then."

* * *

"What do you think you're doing up there?" Lance asked, lying on the floor of the dungeon and rotating his legs in the air, his hands in his pockets.

Pidge was perched atop one of the barrels of blasting jelly that they had all rolled over to the tunnel they were going to blow up. "I dunno," they said, not looking up from their datapad, constantly streamlining new information about the castle's infrastructure and the Noorin hideout they were attempting to reach. "Dancing?"

"I will say Shiro and Allura have been doing an excellent pretending to be in love," Hunk snickered.

Lance scoffed. "'Pretending'? As if. Those two have been in love since forever."

Keith leaned against the brick wall of the dungeon, his arms crossed over his chest. "I just hope they finally do something about it. You do not know how many times I've had to hear Shiro insist he doesn't like her even when it's written all over his face."

Pidge perked up. "Something did seem different this morning." The green paladin paused. "You think they boned?"

Hunk spluttered. " _Bone_?" Lance and Keith just laughed.

"If they are," said Lance, still grinning, "maybe it'll get them to lighten up a little. Shiro might even let us sleep in for once before training."

"I'm just ready to be out of the desert," said Hunk.

"I have to admit, I did forget how hot they could be," Keith admitted. "The Garrison feels like such a long time ago."

"Speaking of time," Pidge cut in. "We'll be detonating the bio-bots any minute. Get in position. We have everything we need?"

Hunk lifted up his fanny pack, a strange combination with his bold paladin armour. "Matches, our lions in the hangar and ready when we need them, Coran has eyes on the Sjarkans and Allura's earrings are working just fine. Everyone has their helmets? Their flashlights are working?"

Lance held up his helmet for inspection and turned on its flashlight. "Spotlight's on you, buddy. We got you."

Hunk gave him a soft smile, before he looked down when their watches on their armour beeped. "That's the second to last signal. The bio-bots will be detonating in fifteen minutes, and then the blasting jelly. All we gotta do is wait."

They had planned this out every step of the way with all the information to available to them. It finally felt like for the first time since landing on Sjarka that they had the upper hand, and Hunk intended to keep it that way.

* * *

Allura's earrings buzzed when the final part of the plan fell into place, and she and Shiro left the dance floor behind. They spotted their bottle of nunvil glittering on a servant's silver tray, and she made a beeline for it, thirsty and out of breath and knowing they wouldn't have much of a chance to have a drink once the Sjarkans started falling asleep.

It took a second, bottle now in hand, to realize Shiro wasn't right behind her like she'd thought. Her hair whipped around as she looked for him among the crowd of dancing Sjarkans, over their balding heads and bat-like ears. King Ilvaar and his immediate guard seemed to be missing too. Had he pulled Shiro away for a private talk? But then why not her as well, as Shiro's wife and co-leader of Voltron? Her grip on the bottle of nunvil tightened as she started making her way through the crowd, not wanting to yell and cause alarm even as the anxiety tightened in her chest; it was getting harder to breathe, as thought time was going faster and slower all at once. She was being silly, she had to be, perhaps he'd said he was going to use the bathroom and she simply hadn't heard, and would return and with his soft grey eyes and she would be dizzy with relief, perhaps―

An explosion sounded from far below, the ceiling shook, and she realized that the blasting jelly had gone off. Their fifteen minutes were up. The paladins were forging the tunnel and the bio-bots hadn't detonated like they were supposed to. Why hadn't they worked? The Sjarkans were swarming now, and King Ilvaar had reappeared, trying to calm the panicking crowd. Where was Shiro?

She pressed a hand to her earrings and it lit up, and she stood strong even as the Sjarkans jostled around her. "Paladins,  _what's going on_ ―"

Static fizzled over the commlink before Pidge's voice broke through amid coughing. "Allura, what's wrong? Aren't you―"

"The bio-bots didn't work," she hissed, and before anything else could be said a hand reached up and wrenched her earring away. It smashed against the floor as she whirled around to see one of Ilvaar's guards, who took out a long spear and jabbed the pointy end at her throat as a warning.

Allura bellowed and grabbed at the spear below the arrowhead, yanking it out of the Sjarkan's grip and breaking it in two, using each half to knock the guard to the floor, her remaining earring dangling and glowing faintly. She hoped the other paladins were still listening on the other side, that they were alright and inside the tunnel so they were a bit safer and this all hadn't been for naught. She raised her head to look at the king, now that the crowd had fallen silent. Her eyes were blazing as she pointed the spear-headed half at him.

"Where is my husband?" she demanded.

Ilvaar didn't appear troubled. "Your false husband, you mean? Don't worry. He has already been taken care of."

Allura elbowed Sjarkans out of the way, growling when two of his guards seized her arms. She could have thrown them off easily, but knew being docile would serve her better for the time being. At least until she could find out what had happened to her paladin and get them both out of here. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing you will not see soon enough; you two will very shortly have an easy decision to make. Since, of course, you and your husband are not really married after all."

Allura let out a sharp exhale. Could she still salvage this? Convince the king otherwise and have things carry on, or was it too far gone already? She just wished Shiro was by her side. "I'm afraid I don't follow, King Ilvaar," she said as politely as she could, which wasn't much.

"I thought that perhaps your marriage customs were simply different, and prone to different displays of physical affection. Or perhaps that you were fighting, but then when I saw you tonight after hardly any change... I had my suspicions of a ruse from the start. It was the only confirmed when you attempted to pull a sandstorm over our eyes and sedate us."

So everything had gone as mad as a wet chüper. Allura muttered  _quiznak_  under her breath. She would figure out why it hadn't worked later. Maybe the Sjarkans naturally nullified liquids, as they were so scarce on a desert planet and the aliens had a subsequently low dependency on it. Maybe the bio-bots had malfunctioned. All that mattered now was finding Shiro.

Allura lowered her makeshift staff. Her throat was unbearably dry. "Just take me to him," she said stiffly.

Ilvaar glanced at her guards. "Keep her under control," he ordered. "The Great Winds alone will determine the traitors' fates. Oh, and Fedil," he said, and one of his guards snapped to attention. "Make sure the other paladins never come out of the tunnels again. We'll deliver their Lions to the Galra in exchange for our water."

Allura heard another explosion and yelled. Her earring sparked white hot. "No!" she cried, hearing crashing stone on the end of the line before it went dead completely, and the Sjarkans gripped her arms with far more strength than she would have expected. She wanted nothing more than to throw them all off and the kick the snot out of Ilvaar, but―Shiro.

And maybe somehow the paladins could contact Coran. They had a single day before the Galra arrived. Once she had Shiro back... She let the Sjarkans lead her out of the room like a trophy, and swallowed back the bitter taste in her dry mouth, aching for water. Once she had Shiro back, everything would be okay. They could still save this.

Or so she hoped.


End file.
